What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?
by MissWriteProductions
Summary: Rachel, a young award winning starlet, was so involved in her blossoming romance with Quinn, that she didn't pay much attention to the investigation into her violent stalker. But it turns out that if she was to look, her stalker wouldn't be that far away.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello Readers, I've got a four part story for you for New Year. **Sorry for the mistakes**. I tried to proof read but I tend to read what I wanted to write instead of what i wrote anyway. **Un-Beta-ed Proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MissWriteProductions<strong>_

_**What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?**_

Sitting there in front of my entire family, I start to feel boxed in, like something ominous was about to happen. My leg started to bounce and my fingers began drumming along the couch cushions. I looked from my sister to her husband and finally to my life long friend Santana. It took one look at Santana to recognize the look of determination on her face. No, nothing good would come of this night, I told myself again. I cleared my throat and started to smooth out my dress, no longer making eye contact with anyone. If this was going to happen they were going to have to initiate it, but still they stayed silent. I started to play with my stands of long blonde hair and bit at my lip.

I began to wonder what I had done to be in this situation and in truth I don't think I've done anything. I'm an award winning pianist, avid photographer, caretaker, and friend. I was resolve in my conclusion that whatever it was that was happening now was in no way my fault. With cca sigh I started to ready my defense, I was going to play the victim card so well right now that this would be the last time that would try something like this. I nodded my head in agreement with myself, if I stick to my guns it wouldn't matter how bad they tried to make this night. I've done no wrong, absolutely nothing wrong.

"No," Francesca said standing up and pacing around the room. "Don't sit there and nod to what ever delusional thought your having."

At that I smiled, my sister knew me too well. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about." I said, turning away from her troubled gaze.

"This ends tonight Lucy," she said moving to stand right in front of me. "This will end tonight before it gets anymore out of control."

"I don't know what your talking about," I said again. "Is this an intervention?"

"You know damn well it is," Santana said from the seat directly across from me.

Santana head was hanging and her gaze was glued to the floor. After a minute her head started to shake with her disappointment. Everyone's head turn to her and for a minute more she said nothing else. When she finally looked back up at me her eyes were brimming with tears fighting for their release. At this my own gaze fell to the floor, Santana has been with me since childhood, and the fact that I was causing this reaction within her made me feel sick to my stomach.

"This has to stop Quinn," Santana said. "You have to stop."

"I'm not-" I started again.

"You are! You know exactly what your doing. So please stop pretending," David said as he walked up to stand on the opposite side of Francesca.

"Lucy," Francesca started again with a hint of desperation in her voice. "Please. This isn't cute anymore. And the longer it goes on the less I can remember when it was. It's time to stop."

"I can't," I said finally acknowledging what the truth of the situation. "I can't stop."

"Quinn, if you don't stop you're going to get into trouble. People are starting to notice and I'm scared for you. I'm scared for you Q," Santana said as she also got up and walked to me but knelt down at my feet. "Your sister's scared for you, your bother is scared for you...she's scared for you."

That hit me and it hit me hard, and before I knew it I was tearing up, along with Santana, David, and Francesca. Santana wasn't playing fair, she never played fair when it came to my well-being. Normally I loved her for it but not now, now I hated her for it, for bringing it up, for bringing her up. I felt like they were tearing my away from my livelihood. I need her to sleep, to eat, to breathe, and here they are telling me to stop. How could I be expected to do that. How could I be expected to just go on with out her.

"Okay," I chocked out, not even believing my own voice, let alone my words. "Okay."

With that in hand they gave me a group hug, and released hesitant tears of joy. The hug seemed to last forever but my tears hand long ago dried up and panic was setting in. I couldn't do this. I can't do this. How can they expect me to do this! I started to hyperventilate and they just held me tighter.

"Don't worry Lucy," Francesca said. "We'll help you. We'll help you through it."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

I walked through my apartment door at around two, after wondering around the New York City hopelessly for over two hours. I dropped all of my thing at the door and walked rather through the darkness of my flat until I found the door I was searching for. As I outstretched my hand to open the door I felt a drop of water land on it. I looked up towards the ceiling and try to find a leak in the darkness, when I feel the wetness traveling down my neck and slowly start to realize that I'm crying. A sob rips through me at this revelation but I disregard it and open the door anyway. Stepping inside and closing the door behind me I looks around through the darkness and begin to feel at home. With a long exhalation of the air I was trapping inside my lungs, I back into the door and slid down the to the floor.

"I missed you," I say into the darkness. "Did you miss me too?"

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

I awoke to violent knocking on the door and shouts of my name. I groaned into the dark stuffy room before as I stood up and pulled my underwear up and my dress down. Slower than a college kid after the homecoming, I made my way to the door. I opened it to find Santana and Francesca with worried looks on their face. I can only imagine what they thought happened after I left them the night before so I held back the on voicing my displeasure at my wake up call.

"Aw, honey," Francesca cooed and pulled me into a hug. "Rough night?"

I simply sighed and backed away from the door and entered the kitchen area. Ignoring them, I walked to the sink and washed my hands. When I finished I hesitated before I turn back to face them. As expected their faces were lined with concern.

"What have you been doing?" Santana asked. "We were at your door for like fifteen minutes."

"I was sleeping," I said honing in on what she was really asking.

"I see," Francesca said. "Well go get ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked not in the mood to do anything for the rest of my life.

"We're taking you out," Santana said looking in my fridge for something to eat. "We want to ceremoniously say good by to this phase in your life."

"Meaning," I asked again but Santana just smiled at me, while Francesca check the rest of me cabinets only to find that they were completely empty much like the fridge.

"Maybe we should make a pit stop at the supermarket on the way back," Francesca said and then turn around to face me. "Bring your own card for that," she warned.

"Now go on and shower," Santana ordered.

On my way to the shower, I loosen the key tied to my wrist and use it to lock the door of the room I spent the night. I knew Santana and Francesca would look all around my apartment and remove any and all traces of her. I couldn't have them look in the room and find her. They take her away from me for sure and I never made that promise. I promised to stop stalking her, not that I saw it as stalking anyway but...

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

I stood in front of the mirror in my bedroom with Santana and Francesca standing behind me smiling with self satisfaction. I sighed and brought my hand up to my now short hair and felt the urge to cry. Of all things why did they have to take my hair, I had it the same way since my transformation at I wasn't at all liking this we short style that Santana hand pressed for. I switched my focus to my eyebrows with hadn't been in this in prim and proper condition since my second year of college. I moved down to my soft make up and finally uncapped lips. My gaze dropped down to my new dress that revealed a little more than I was okay with, and clung to my body like it was a wet suit.

All of this was Santana's doing, my sister wanted to make me beautiful. Like a diamond removed from the rough but Santana pushed me three doors down from beautiful, past sexy, away from drop dead gorgeous, and straight into "what I wouldn't do to fuck you now," as Santana called it.

"Alright," Santana said as she gave me a slap on the rear, "It's time for you to go."

"What? You're not coming with me?" I asked shocked and a little hopeful.

"No," Francesca said, "You promised us you'd leave all that behind you. We're trusting you."

"Go out and have a good fun night like the twenty-three year old you," Santana said. "We'll wait here for you."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

It's a strange feeling being in a building you've seen and stood outside of so many times. Most nights I'm on the other side of the street, in the book store. It has a perfect view of the coffee shop across the way because you can see the entire stage. The one flaw, you can't hear the performance. However, this was my first night inside of it during it's open mic night and my first time playing the piano for the general public in two years and I was on cloud nine. I choose the song with the longest introduction I could remember and dedicated it to her in my head before I began.

It was Death Cab For Cutie's _I Will Possess Your Heart_ and it was perfect for us. It told her everything I wanted her to hear, truthfully the extended instrumental introduction was just an added plus. As I sat down in front of the baby grand, I took in a breath and everything that had happened in the last two days washed over me and I wanted to cry. With shaky hands I started to play the introduction and also started a simple prayer asking, pleading, begging for God to pity me. I stared off getting lost in the movement of the strings in the open piano, hoping against hope that I could make it through this without breaking down.

I sucked in another large breath and finally made eye contact with the audience. They just stared at me with expectant eyes. I shook my head and smiled at my misfortune for I didn't not see the pair of eyes that I wanted to see staring back at me. Signing myself over to my nightly torment once more, I started to sing.

_How I wish you could see the potential,_

_the potential of you and me._

_It's like a book elegantly bound but,_

_in a language that you can't read._

_Just yet._

I stared out into the audience once more but this time with the intent of staring out the window and into the bookstore. I was a small attempt at finding comfort and familiarity in my old ways. I thought about all the times I saw her perform and all the times I looked on as she danced and all the times I had imagined it was I that she was sharing a table with or singing with or dancing with. Oh but at least that hell was a sweet one. I pulled my eyes away from the window and then I saw it. Her. Sitting right in front of the window at the center table. She was looking up at me with curiosity.

_You gotta spend some time, Love._

_You gotta spend some time with me._

_And I know that you'll find, love_

_I will possess your heart._

_You gotta spend some time, Love._

_You gotta spend some time with me._

_And I know that you'll find, love_

_I will possess your heart._

I sang these words to her just like I always imagined I would be and she simple stared back at me fascinated. It was now or never I told myself.

_There are days when outside your window_

_I see my reflection as I slowly pass,_

_and I long for this mirrored perspective_

_when we'll be lovers, lovers at last._

These lines were sung as we maintained eye contact but I felt an onslaught of emotion coming on and I wonder in this was another game my mind was playing with my heart. Did I conjure her up out of memory? Did I make her just to satisfy a selfish need? It wouldn't be the first time, there was a reason this was my first public performance in two years. I turned away from her and looked back at the strings. It was okay when this happened at home, enclosed by my four walls but this was bad. I was taking all over me not to call out to her, to touch her again.

_You gotta spend some time, Love._

_You gotta spend some time with me._

_And I know that you'll find, love_

_I will possess your heart._

_You gotta spend some time, Love._

_You gotta spend some time with me._

_And I know that you'll find, love_

_I will possess your heart._

_I will possess your heart._

_I will possess your heart._

I looked up to find her still there and this shatter all my previous misgivings. Normally she would have come to me by now...sat with me...talked to me...touched me. Yet there she sat still looking at me captivated. My prayers where answered.

_You reject my... advances... and desperately... _

_I won't let you... let me down... so easily._

_So easily._

I sang this part as a promise to myself. Here she was placed right in front of me. Ripe for the taking. I sang this part as a promise to myself that whatever it took, as long as it took...She will be mine. And so I sang the final lines making eye contact with her again and pushing my determination into my words.

_You gotta spend some time, Love._

_You gotta spend some time with me._

_And I know that you'll find, love_

_I will possess your heart._

_You gotta spend some time, Love._

_You gotta spend some time with me._

_And I know that you'll find, love_

_I will possess your heart._

_You gotta spend some time, Love._

_You gotta spend some time with me._

_And I know that you'll find, love_

_I will possess your heart._

_I will possess your heart._

_I will possess your heart._

When the song was finish she was the last person to clap. I sat there for a second longer before I whispered a thank you into the microphone and when to get a cup of hot chocolate from the bar. When my order came in I proceed to my seat tucked into the corner of the room. I promised myself that the moment I finished my drink I would make my way over to her and introduce myself...again. But that never happened because not a moment after I dipped my finger in to the whipped cream and brought it to my mouth, was she slipping into the empty seat next to me.

"Hello," she said with her award winning smile. "You were great up there."

"Hi," I said feigning shyness. "Thank you."

She smiled and we sat in an awkward silence, "What's your name?"

"It depends on who you ask," I said as I ran my finger through my hair and frowning at how little time it took.

"I see...what's the one your parents gave you?" She asked as tilted her head to the side and settled into her seat.

"Lucy Q. Fabray," I answer as I took another bit of whipped cream from my drink. Barely able to pretend I didn't notice her watch my fingers travel with rapt attention.

She licked her lips, "And what do you go by now."

"Quinn," said with a hopeful smile thinking maybe she would remember me.

"Lucy is a pretty name but I have to say Quinn fits you better," she said with a wink.

"How so?"

She leaned in like she was about to share some secret with me. "Well Quinn, you have quite a unique type of beauty and while Lucy is pretty. Quinn, is a strong yet soft name that is rarely seen and has this beauty about it."

"Like myself?" I questioned.

"Exactly like yourself," she said with a smile. "Its nice to make your acquaintance Quinn. My name is Rachel Berry."

"Hello Rachel," I said with a smile as I held out my hand longing to feel her touch after all this time.

Rachel smiled and took my hand but did not shake it. Instead she pulled my hand closers and pulled out a Sharpie fine tooth marker that I can only assume she brought with her and hid somehow. She turned my hand so my palm was up and uncapped the marker with her teeth before she wrote her name and number on my hand.

"I have to be going now," Rachel said standing but still holding my hand in hers.

I presume that I was looking at her in awe because she smiled wider, "Bye."

"I hope not," She said as she turned my hand around once more and brought my hand to her lips and kissed it. "More like an I'll see you later," She said as before she turned away only to turn back, "by the way Quinn...That dress," she paused as she bit her lip, "...it's inspiring the desired message." With that she turned and walked away with her friend.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

I was at my door thirty minutes later, fumbling with my keys, trying to get into my apartment as quickly as possible. As a result it was actually taking longer, thankfully though Santana and Frannie were still inside and soon they came to the door. Before I could thank them I felt four hands grab at me and drag me inside the living room and forced me into a chair.

"Tell me everything," Santana said.

"Where did you go," Frannie asked.

"I went out for hot chocolate," I said.

Santana's face morphed into one of disgust, "You took that dress out to just get some coco?"

"Yeah...they were having an open mic night so I stayed and watched," I said looking confused.

They both looked at each other and then Francesca sighed, "Did she sing?"

"No," I said looking away. "She didn't sing. I did... and I played the piano."

"You played?" Santana said shocked. "In public? And nothing happened?"

"Yes, yes, and no," I said smiling. "I'm listening to you."

"Lucy..." Frannie said smiling, "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy for myself...ecstatic really," I said as I fingered the palm with Rachel's number on it.

"I'm trying to be happy for you but you took my dress out to a coffee shop," Santana said shaking her head.

"This girl told me that she like it and it was inspiring desired message or something like that," I said trying to remember exactly what Rachel said.

"Oh...she you know how I said that was a fuck me dress," Santana asked and I nodded. "She wanted to fuck you. You should have brought her back her and had some raunchy I'm not crazy anymore sex."

"I'm not sure that-"

"You not trying to marry the girl Quinn," Santana said. "It's been like eight years. No one would blame you if you wanted to get some slob on your proverbial knob..."

"Hold on there Santana," Francesca started, "I'm not sure I want my sister to just get in bed with anyone."

"Okay, can you take this argument outside," I said. "I kind of want to call it in."

"All right," Frannie said. "Get some sleep. You're going job hunting tomorrow."

"Joy!" I said as I ushered them out.

"Quinn you sly cat,"Santana sis as she pointed at my hand. "Did you get that chick's number?"

I shrugged and closed the door on them, making sure to lock it, before I took the key from my wrist and walked back to the room at the end of the hall. Opening the door and turning on the lights I came face to face with her. She looked radiant in the low light and all of her eyes were on me.

"Hi," I said with a smile. "Did you miss me? ...I know you did. You always do...I must say you're quite smitten with me. Quite smitten. I think she wants me. Just like you want me. Just like I want you. Do you think I should call you? I think I should make you sweat a little. So that your desire will grow that much greater. I've heard you want things you can't have, but you can have me Rachel. You can have all of me. You just don't know it yet. It was so hard to sit there and pretend Rachel. Pretend I don't know you, that I'm not interested in you, that I don't want you, that the mere thought of you doesn't make me wet." I sighed and bathed in the many different picture of her I'd collected over the years. "I'll have you yet." I said as I released the smile I'd been stifling since her big brown eyes rested on me.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Hello," a voice called out though the phone bubbling with excitement. "Rachel Berry's phone. This is Brittany."

"Hi Brittany," I said slightly thrown for a loop. "This is Quinn."

"'m not familiar with a Quinn," Brittany said.

"I would presume so. Rachel and I met a few nights ago," I said wondering if she had told her friends about me.

"Oh...are you coffee shop girl," Brittany asked.

"...Um...yeah that's me," I said with a small smile.

"You were really good that night and your sexy too," Brittany said pleased that she had guess right.

I blushed a little and ducked my head to hide it even though she wasn't here to see me, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome Quinn," Brittany said.

"Um...well I guess you can just tell Rachel I called and now she has my number," I said as I picked my head back up.

"That's all you want me to tell her," Brittany asked confused. "That she has your number now."

"Yes," I said nodding my head. "She has my number now."

"Okay Quinn," Brittany said with a hint of sadness laced into her he voice.

"It was nice talking to you Brittany," I said pulling this conversation to a close. "Goodbye."

"B- Later Quinn," Brittany said before hanging up the phone.

I sighed and turned away from the door and back to Rachel. I had planned for the last two days what I was going to say when I called. I had laid out this whole persona for myself that will ensure my way into Rachel's heart. I was to be shy but pleasant, mysterious but inviting, alluring but off putting, cute but sexy, secluded but open, seductive but loveable, Quinn but Lucy Q, old but completely new. With all of that I knew I could make her fall in love with me.

I already know she likes me, it was all but obvious that she was in the room with Brittany. More so after she stopped Brittany from saying bye to me in exchange for another I'll see you later. If I play my cards write and stick to the script I just might be able to pull this off. Smiling I raised my hand to touch one of the hundreds of pictures that lines the walls and filled my booklets. I close my eyes feeling content, Rachel Berry has ways been mine and soon she'll know it.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

She'd called me twice already, once later in the night of the day I called her and again the day after during lunch. Both calls were left to ring, so that I could see just how long Rachel as willing to wait for me. She waited until the very last ring before my voice mail decided to intervene. One thing that did puzzle me was that she never left a message, which after a long conversation with Rachel I decided was because what she wanted to say was typically said to the other person in person. Some times, after my phone would stop ringing, I like to think Rachel as lying in bed listening to my voice. Although I knew for a fact that she was at the theater the second call and on location the first time. I suppose that she could have been listening to my voice in these places to but I fear that in a crowd of people my voice would be less effective.

I had change my voice mailbox message, five times before I was able to agree with Rachel about which one was the best. I find that Rachel's been harder to please lately, I don't know if it's possible to be jealous of oneself but if it is I think she's there. She's always going on about how I don't spend time with her anymore and if I do it's always to ask about outside Rachel. Some nights she'd shout that if outside Rachel was too stupid to know what she was missing but she wasn't dumb, she knew what she had and wanted nothing more. Those were the night I would think that this Rachel was the only one I needed, and we'd make love. But most nights she'd cry as she wondered why I no longer found her interesting, would curse her misfortune as she felt me slipping away, and would refuse to talk to me until I stop this stupid endeavor. Those were the nights I paced around the apartment and forced myself to not go and see Rachel, I knew exactly were she was, how long I took to get there, and how to get inside. I only just made it through those nights.

"Did you practice Marissa?" I asked the ten year old girl, as I sat behind her watching the slow progression of her fingers.

"Yes, Ms. Fabray," she said close to tears. "It's just hard."

"I know darling," I said with a sigh. "Can you try again for me?"

Marissa sniffled and placed her fingers on the keys again but she didn't play, "Promise you won't yell at me?"

"I've never yelled at you Marissa," I said confused as to what was happening; this was only our third season.

"I know but can you promise please," she said with her eyes focused on the keys in an attempt to hide her tears. "I know this should be easy but it's not for me so...just promise not to yell at me."

"No one ever said learning to play the piano was easy Marissa. I can assure you it's not," I said moving to sit on the bench beside her.

"My brother is really good at the violin. Mommy says that I should be moving along faster," she said as she started to play.

"Well between you and me the piano has like fifty times more strings than a violin. So it only seems logical that the piano is fifty times harder," I said as I started to play with her.

"You're really good," she said as she lifted her head up to give me a watery smile.

"My parents made me learn at a young age...and I got better with time. Just like you will," I said smiling back at her as I notice she continued to play the correct notes without looking back down. "And just like you will."

"You think?" She said looking up hopeful.

"I know," I said before I brushed her hair behind her head and patted it down. "I'll see you next week?"

"Okay, bye Ms. Fabray," she said jumping up and leading me to the door.

"Bye Marissa. Don't forget to tell your parents I've gone...and cute outfit by the way," I said nodding my head in approval.

"Really? You like this sweater?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, sweaters, skirts and knee highs, what else do you need?" I said turning and walking down the steps and down the sidewalk.

"Thank you Ms. Fabray," She called down the the street after me.

I felt my phone vibrate in my coat pocket and somehow I already knew. Stopping by a tree I took a minute to compose myself. Marissa had put me in a calm state, she was my favorite of the five students I had taken on to at my sister's and Santana's insisting. Adam was my least favorite, he always failed to take direction, never sat still, and always yelled at me. Marissa on the other hand, had this charm that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Slowly I brought the phone to my ear and answered it.

"Hello," I said smile already gracing my face.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel said and my breath caught as I herd her husk out my name.

"Rachel," I said allowing the sounds of the city to follow my voice through the phone. "Sorry I haven't gotten a chance to return any of your calls."

"That quite alright," Rachel said. "I knew I'd get you eventually."

"We'll you've got me now," I said as I looked at my watch. "For another three minutes at least."

"Oh, I see," she said sounding crestfallen, "well I guess I should get to the point."

"I guess. Or you can just call me later," I said as I adjusted my messenger bag across my shoulders.

"That would be ideal but I fear if I let this opportunity go, it will take another three calls before you actually pick up," she said and I heard her smile through the phone. "So I think now would be best."

"Okay," I said smiling. "Now it is."

There was a pause and I knew she was taking a deep breath. "Would you like to go on a date with me this Monday?"

I gave me own pause that was twice as long to make sure she knew it wasn't just to take a breath but to consider the pros and cons of saying yes. "I'd be delighted to go on a date with you," I said through a smile as I brushed my hair behind my ear.

Rachel let out an audible sigh of relief, "Great. That's...great."

"416 Artisan's Palace. I have to go now Rachel. I look forward to our date," I said quickly as I feigned hurry and started to walk down the street again. I took a deep breath and said my next words through a sigh, "I'll see you Monday Rachel." Without another word I ended the call sprinted the rest of the way to Santana's apartment, knowing full well the gravity of my last words would elicit a smile.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"This is bad Quinn," Santana said pacing the apartment in attempt to relieve some of whatever she was feeling. "It happened today."

"What happened," I asked not following the conversation in the slightest bit.

"I'm starting to...I..." Santana started.

"Speak up," I urged. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I was at a party yesterday-" She started again.

"You caught something didn't you. I told you it was just a matter of time," I said nodding wisely.

"What? No! Shut up. That's not what happened. I brought this girl home and..." She paused growing embarrassed.

"Spit it out!" I yelled getting frustrated.

"While I was riding her face-" She said sitting down and getting serious.

"Okay that's just nasty," I said turning away from her.

"Whatever. While I was riding her face I began to fell empty. Like random hook ups are no longer enough for me," she said as if it was the craziest thing in the world.

"Really you're just figuring that out," I asked thoroughly put of by how anticlimactic this all was. "Santana you've never had an orgasm. Like not even in high school and you're just realizing it might be connecting to the fact that all you sexual experience were completely devoid of emotion."

"Fuck you Quinn," Santana said jumping out of her seat. "At least I'm getting some."

"Yeah, and while you're getting some, I'll be going on romantic dates. And if everything works out, I'll be riding her face right over my edge," I said smirking up at her.

"You have a date?" Santana asked bewildered. "You are going out on a date?"

"Yes," I said with a shrug.

"Coffee shop girl?" Santana asked eyes wide.

"That's her," I said standing up. "Don't worry...I'll ask if she has a friend."

"You bitch," she said smiling.

"I got to go to Jersey," I said walking towards the door. "My dates Monday. I'll keep you posted."

"Okay," Santana said walking me out. "Tell her I said hi, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll give her a kiss for you," I said waving her suggestion away understanding what she really meant.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

Maybe I shouldn't have trusted Santana with my dress again. This dress was almost as bad as the first one and that as only because I pleading with Santana making up some bull shit metaphor about already hooking her, and I simply needed to reel her in. For some reason it work and I found myself in front of my mirror, with a bit less make up, the same styled eyebrows, elegantly styled hair that match the dress of the same nature. How my dress could be elegant and still so reveling, I don't know, but it was and as Santana said, it was working for me.

I moved to the room at the end of the hall and opened it and was bombarded by the voice of a million different Rachels. This was odd, normally they talked in unison but now they all wanted to be heard. None of them were happy and many of them were calling out for outside Rachel's blood. I walked into the middle of the room and looked around at her. Soon there chatter down down but only for a second before they picked up again in unison.

"What's wrong now?" I said cutting them off. "Now now. This is ridiculous. There is no reason for you to fear Rachel," said looking into her many faces. "She's not going to hurt me. She approached me. She wants me," I said trying to soothe their worries. "She may not love me like you love me but she'll get there. Just like you did." I said stroking her face in one of the pictures. "Let's just give it a shot. I know she'll love me just like you did," I said as the doorbell rang and smile broke out on my face. "I do to smile like this for you," I shout back offended. "You know what, I'll just see you when I get back home," I said as I shut off the light and picked up one of my cameras.I left the room locking the door behind me. By the time my camera started up and I plastered a focused look on my face, I was already turning the door handle, and opening the door.

"Good evening Quinn," Rachel said.

I looked up from my camera and gave her a small smile, "Evening Rachel."

"These are for you," she said as she held out a flower arrangement containing flowers whose petals were white on side on red on the other. They were Gloxinias and they meant love at first sight. I knew this because I sent her two dozen of these on her first student soloist night.

"Thank you," I said smiling widely before I ducked my head back down. "Um...just give me a second," I said as I took the vase from her hands and walked back in the apartment. "You can come in."

I placed the flowers down on my small dining table and walked to my computer desk with my camera and wrote a few numbers on a note pad.

"You're a photographer?" Rachel asked. Eying me from across the room.

"No...it's more like a hobby than anything else," I say as I put the camera down and turn to her.

It's been almost four years since I've been this close and she has never looked more radiant. Her bangs are shifted to the right and she left some strands of hair out to framer her face. The rest of her hair was trapped in a braid that ran down her back. It reminded me of Lara Croft. She was wear a dark blue dress, that I would later see in a catalog marketed as a shirt. It has a lacy from her shoulders to her neck but solid from her cleavage down. She was as stunning as the first time I saw her in her cute sweater, short skirt, and knee highs. She'd just been harden by a New York lifestyle.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she held out her hand.

"Yes," I said with the shy smile I'd spent a week perfecting.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"So if photography isn't your profession. May I asked what is?" Rachel asked as we got settled in at the back of a vegan friendly restaurant. We'd spent the entire drive to the restaurant playing twenty questions and now we were getting down to the deeper things.

"I don't really have one," I said slowly as I mulled the question over in my head. "Right now I teach piano to kids."

"So you're a teacher," she said in a voice only meant for the bedroom as she nodded finding something nice in that little piece of information. There was a glimmer of something flashing through her eyes and my heart stopped. That! That right there is why I was going this. Why I had adopted this identity that was an exaggerated form of my childhood self. That flash, that glimmer, that was the Rachel I wanted. The Rachel she used to be. The Rachel that filled half of the pictures on my wall. That was the Rachel I would pull to the surface before the night was over.

I sigh and looked away, "well not really. I only just started. I just...I just like to play. Teaching just happened."

"Well from what I have seen those kids are lucky to have you," she said just as the waiter walked up.

I sat back and watched as she ordered the wine and both of our meals. When she finished she turned back to me with the same tempting smile she'd been giving me since the day in the open mic night. "What is it that you do?" I asked choosing to push this process along.

"I'm a performer, that's what I am," She said partially quoting the movie. "On the stage, the tv, and soon the silver screen."

"Don't forget real life," I said taking a chance and praying to god she would feel too offended.

Her smile faltered and the glimmer was back but this time dimmer, "What do you mean?"

"You perform in everyday life," I said staring her dead in the eyes and hoping my words were breaking through.

"You don't know me," she said shaking her head.

"Maybe not all of you but I certainly know more about yourself than you do at this time," I said sitting up straight readying myself for an argument and Rachel did the same. "You're acting and I for the life of me can't understand why?"

"Okay if you see my performance so well, tell me the character I'm playing," she asked tilting her head expectantly.

"You're playing the part of a woman whose lost herself to the game. You changed your entire way of living to better fit in, and judging by how well your doing you've been playing this part for quite some time. No one's saying that you aren't strong, independent, and sexy, because you are. What your not, is cold, generic, closed off, and big headed; and that's what your playing. You walk up to me, sit down without asking, give me your number as if there was no way in hell I wouldn't want it, you order my food as if I should be grateful, and you only smiled at my once and had it been genuine. When you sing you hold back on the emotion, when you act you fail to connect. An Emmy for best supporting actress...more like an Emmy for best side story. A tony for performer to watch...because you have talent but your not using all of it and so we'll wait and watch a pray that one day you will. And let's not forget, a Grammy for years best song...more like it was the only some on the album that you sang with unguarded emotion every time without fail."

Rachel has turned her gaze away from me but the end of my rant but I knew she was still listening, "And how do you see all that," Rachel asked still not looking up. "How do you know all that?"

I lent across the table and used my fingers to pick her head up until her watery eyes were on mine, "I see it in your eyes," I said softly, "From the moment you first looked at me...in the coffee shop. You looked at me in awe, because I played and I sang without a filter and you missed that. I saw it in your genuine smile, when you first said hello before you put your act on. I see it in the pauses you take and the movements you make. I saw it when you asked Brittany to answer the phone because you were too scared. I see it in everything but your words." When she didn't speak for a second I began to get worried. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and when I come back you can introduce me to the real you."

"What makes you so sure you're going to like it," she asked and I realized just how much she had grown to doubt herself.

I smiled and wished she catch the double meaning in my words. "...because I've already met her," I said getting up from the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**_Please Review_. I've already completed to story but it was thirty-five pages so I'm uploading them in ten page intervals. **


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hello Readers, Happy New Years Eve. Here is the second part of the story, it focuses mostly on the progession of Rachel and Quinn's relationship. **Chapter Three her stalker comes back into play. **One or two of you have guess who her stalker is already from the first chapter but I won't confirm or deny it because some are thinking someone different. Anyway. Part Two, enjoy.

Comments:

x-Alice Queen of Hearts-x: Thanks for reading. You read the first scene as I wanted it to come off. I did want people to think they were telling her to get over a lost love, so you're wondering did you well there. I won't tell you if Quinn's the stalker because some people are guessing otherwise so I don't want to spoil it. Happy New Year.

RUlov3r: Thank you, that means a New Year!

Lalala123: Thanks I should be posting a chapter a New Year!

Bordersmgr: New Year!

Wagner710: Thank New Year!

Rebeliz777: You don't know the half of it...yet anyway. Just because I'm saying she's nuts doesn't mean she's Rachel's stalker...because, again, I don't want to ruin it for people who think otherwise. P.S. I'm sure calling her my baby doesn't make you crazy...yet anyways. Happy New Year!

Guessmynamegetaquarter: you called it, Marissa is important. Quite important to part three anyway. Happy New Year!

Smartblone317: according to Quinn nothings wrong with her. She's just hopelessy devoted to the love of her New Year!

Chewinggum20: this chapter isn't that angsty but chapter three is so look forward to that. Happy New Year!  
><strong>Thank you to everyone who commented!<strong>

* * *

><p>MissWriteProductions<p>

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

When I walked back from the bathroom after chastising myself for almost ten minutes, I say a rather tall man sitting in my seat. He and Rachel were talking slowly, and I notice she seemed more relaxed. She had taken off her heals and was sitting crossed legged on the chair. It appears she was at peace with herself and I was becoming enraged at the possibility that he was the one that was eliciting that reaction. I began to question if she was even in to me because for all I knew that could have been another act too. I don't know how much longer I stood there but soon the man left and walked to the back exit, where he simply stood there. A second later my feet started walking again and I was slipping back into my seat.

"I don't want to creep you out but there is a man standing by the exit staring rather intently at you," I said trying to sound concerned rather than livid.

"Oh that's Finn Hudson," as she said his name I grew to hate it immediately. "He's the police protection I was assigned," and now I hated him completely.

"Police protection?" I asked actually curious.

"Haven't you heard Quinn," Rachel said sounding playful for the first time. I notice than that her words were different, softer, kinder, more inviting, and her no longer stared at me like she was trying to compel me to undress right there right now. "I have a stalker," she said as if she hadn't a fear in the world.

"You way it like its nothing," I commented as I was pulled deeper and deeper into the conversation and away from drawing up murder plans for Finn.

"I like to think of it as evidence of finally reaching my goal. Proof that I've won the hearts of America," she said slightly dreamy, as if she was remembering something.

"I don't know," I said with a smile, "I kind of think you would have had a stalker regardless of your fame. All though I'm sure they would refer to themselves as a traveling fan club."

"Probably," she said with a smile, "At the end of the day she's still a fan so I shouldn't insult her."

"She?" I offered up in hopes she would elaborate.

"Yes. She and I know very little about her. I know she's broken onto set a couple times," twelve, "followed me around here and there," everywhere, "taken a few pictures picture," One a day for five years, "wears glasses," all the better to see you with my darling, "has never gotten her face on camera," mandatory dance classes finally paying off, "and got into a few scuffles with security," nine.

"That's all!" I said shocked. "What no breaking into your house," not that I hadn't tried damn things a fort entrance is only allowed for the people on a pre-approved list. "or your trailer," not her house so why even bother.

"I suppose you're right... I guess she's not must of a traveling fan club after all," Rachel said after she legitimately consider these facts.

"In all seriousness a stalker is not to joke about. I hope this Finn Hudson knows what he's doing," I said conjuring up a smile on Rachel's face.

"Thank you Quinn," she said. I must have let my confusion show because she then clarified, "The amount of concern you've shown me on a first date is...touching. So thank you."

The first things that sprung to mind to say was that I wasn't our first date but that would just freak her; and I couldn't think of a response to the entire statement so I simply sat there and smiled shyly at her and decided ,that at least for now, my own persona would stay.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"How was it?" Santana basically screamed through the phone.

I smiled as I considered the question, "I think she likes me," I said turning to look at Rachel as she walked beside me. "I think she really likes me," I said again as I stared intently into Rachel's eyes.

"Fuck, damn you really getting out there. Wait!" Santana shouted as she started to lose some of her previous excitement. Do you even like her? Please don't shoot her down because she can't live up to-"

"Don't worry San," I said after rolling my eyes and focusing them back on Rachel as I stopped in front of my door. "I like her too. I really like her," I said before I bit my lip.

"Okay. That's good...this is good," Santana said calmly.

"Anyway, San I have to go my night not quite finished yet. Goodbye," I said as I pulled the phone away from my ear and closed it. "Hello again."

"Hi," Rachel said smiling brightly at me.

"Sorry about that," I said lifting up my cell so there was no mistake. "Santana gets...well she doesn't like being annoyed."

"It's okay, Brittany will call until she gets an answer too," Rachel said as she nodded in understanding. "I had a good time tonight."

"I had a good tine too," I said finally pushing my hair back behind my ear and messing up the semi circle curl that hung over the side of my face. There was a loaded silence for a few seconds before I lent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll save the first kiss for a date where I haven't insulted you or your life's work."

"I needed to hear it," Rachel said and I watched as her cheeks were tinted pink.

"Have a good night Rachel," I said smiling shyly at her again.

"Goodnight Quinn."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

I didn't go to my dark room that night, deciding that I was in the mood for a more intimate setting. I didn't have much patience in the dark room, I used it for immediate satisfaction and unscripted conversations with Rachel. Tonight I wanted it to be sensual, sweet, passionate, and loving, not desperate, pleading, controlling, and lustful. No tonight was a bed room night. I lite candles and sat on my bed in nothing but my underwear. I took my photo cube out of my bottom draw and placed it right in front of me. It had six photos, six photos of her and I together, six photos of the good old days. I stared one of the sides and soon became lost in the memory. They were all sweet one but this memory was particularly nice. My eyes moved around as if I was watching the past play out right in front of my eyes. My focus was on the scene playing right in front of my face but I knew my hand was busy at work relieving the pressure that had form there throughout the night.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

We had to work a little harder to fit our second date into her busy schedule. It had only been four days but as Rachel said it was four days too many. Finally, I decided to as her to do the unthinkable...skimp on her mandatory eight hours and not to surprisingly she said yes. So a date was made for Friday night at midnight, my place. I planned it to be simple, romantic, intimate; how it turned into this I will never know. It must have started with the small changes. She told me that although my choice to watch some Broadway classic was sweet she'd already seen all of them a number of time and felt it would more special if we saw a movie we both had yet to see. So I changed the movies. She told me that although wine would be a better date drink it would be irresponsible for her to drink knowing she had an event late the next afternoon. So I got juice. She told me that although she was bubbling with excitement at the chance of seeing me, she fear that she would fall asleep on me. So I spiked the juice with energy drink. At the end of the day, our date turned into a supernatural and horror movie night.

Looking back on this I wasn't that absurd that the date turned into this. We watched both Paranormal Activity movies and then Repo Men. As to be expected we spent one third of the night scared senseless and screaming and running around the apartment before we womaned up and started to shout about how we weren't afraid of anything. Ghosts, demons, and Poltergeists be damned, we were Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. So during the second part of the night we ignored that movie and thought about the movie ghost busters, naturally the theme song was sung...

_Quinn: __If there's something strange_  
><em>in your neighborhood<em>  
><em>Who ya gonna call?<em>  
><em>Rachel: GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Rachel: If there's something weird_  
><em>and it don't look good<em>  
><em>Who ya gonna call?<em>  
><em>Quinn: GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Rachel: I ain't afraid of no ghosts_  
><em>Quinn: I ain't afraid of no ghosts<em>

_Quinn: If you're seeing things_  
><em>running through your head<em>  
><em>Who can ya call?<em>  
><em>Rachel: GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Rachel: An invisible man_  
><em>sleeping in your bed<em>  
><em>Who ya gonna call?<em>  
><em>Quinn: GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Quinn: I ain't afraid of no ghosts_  
><em>Rachel:I ain't afraid of no ghosts<em>

_Rachel: Who ya gonna call?_  
><em>Quinn: GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Quinn: If ya all alone_  
><em>pick up the phone<em>  
><em>and call<em>  
><em>Quinn: GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Quinn: I ain't afraid of no ghosts_  
><em>I here it likes the girls<em>  
><em>Rachel: I ain't afraid of no ghost<em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah<em>

_Rachel: Who ya gonna call?_  
><em>Quinn: GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Rachel: If you've had a dose of a_  
><em>freaky ghost baby<em>  
><em>Ya better call<em>  
><em>GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Quinn: Lemme tell ya something_  
><em>Bustin' makes me feel good!<em>

_Quinn: I ain't afraid of no ghosts_  
><em>Rachel: I ain't afraid of no ghosts<em>

_Quinn: Don't get caught alone no no_

_Rachel: GHOSTBUSTERS_

_Quinn: When it comes through your door_  
><em>Unless you just want some more<em>  
><em>I think you better call<em>  
><em>GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Rachel: Who ya gonna call?_  
><em>Quinn: GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Quinn: Who ya gonna call?_  
><em>Rachel: GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Quinn: I think you better call_  
><em>GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Rachel: Who ya gonna call?_  
><em>Quinn: GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Quinn: I can't hear you_  
><em>Who ya gonna call?<em>  
><em>Rachel: GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Quinn: Louder_  
><em>Rachel: GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Together:_

_Who ya gonna call?_  
><em>GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Who can ya call?_  
><em>GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

_Who ya gonna call?_  
><em>GHOSTBUSTERS<em>

With a spark of genius Rachel suggersted a costume party, and we ran around the apartment my apartment in search of anything that looked like ghost fighting equipment. After which we went around the apartment in search of something out of the ordinary; we ran out of juice around this time but the crash never came, just like the bottle promised. We gave up on the hunt after agreeing they were probably back in the sewers. The last part of the night was spent sighing, crying, and awing at the display of love in front of us. Later we pick a character and decide what we we'd do differently, we both wanted to be Jude Law so and after a lengthy argument during which Rachel listed of both our qualifications, which I obviously lost, we decided to alternate.

We had arrived at the end of our five hours of energy when Rachel's phone went off. It was her driver giving her informing her that we had exhausted all of our allotted time. Immediately after picking up her face fell and a pout graced her face. She didn't argue to stay though knowing full well that it would be know use, she needed to get some king of sleep before her interviews and show.

"I have to go," she said sounding as if Barbara Streisand just phoned with a long stream of insults.

"I know," I said mirroring her sadness with a sad smile and sigh as I stood up. "I know," I said again pulling her up from the couch.

I watched her collect her things and then proceeded to walk her to the door, "Quinn?" she said as she turned to me after walking out the door.

"Yeah," I asked standing close to her.

"I thought of another one," she said with an air of seriousness to her voice as she stepped closer still. I expected her to continue but she didn't. Instead she started to stare deep into my eyes and so I did the same. In a second's time I found myself lost in them. Oblivious to everything but her bright brown orbs, I didn't notice as she leaned and pushed her lips against mine but somewhere in my mind a brain cell sent a signal off and I knew to kiss back. Instantly I was found again. That brain cell could never do anything else and still die a happy death, because it'd had singlehandedly given me the best moment of my life. "If I was Jude Law I wouldn't let you die." I took me a second to register that she was even talking. She smiled proud with herself for leaving me seeing stars. "I'll see you later Quinn," she said as she started to walk down the hall.

"I'll see you later Rachel," I said as she got on the elevator.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

I'd been two months, ten days, three hours, and four minutes since the day in the coffee shop. Two very short months and this with Rachel were going great. I almost couldn't believe my luck. Then again, this really has nothing to do with luck, Rachel and I were destined for each other. All we needed was time, all I needed was patience and perseverance, and all she needed was perspective. The pieces were finally starting to come together to display the marvelous picture that I had seen in my head since day one.

"I have news," Rachel said over dinner at my place.

"What kind of news," I asked intrigued. Rachel had been extremely pensive this last few days and I really wanted to know why.

Rachel put down her fork and knife and gave all of her attention to me and so I did the same. "I'm being asked to play lead role in a couple independent films," she said as she looked at me with questioning eyes. What they were questioning I didn't know.

"That great news," I said smiling and bouncing in my chair a little. "Are you going to take any one?"

"...I was thinking about it but..." Rachel said slowly and hesitantly as she started to scratch my table.

"But what babe," I said. Yeah we had gotten to the pet name stage.

"...do you think I'm ready for it?" Rachel asked, her voice weighed down with self doubt.

"Do...I think _you're_ ready for it?" I asked perplexedly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Rachel looked up at me and licked her lips, "Do you remember out first date?"

"How could I forget it," I said smiling as my mind went off on a tangent. "What about it?"

"You told me a lot of stuff I really needed to hear...about my career," Rachel said and I finally realized why she acting this way.

"I did," I said wondering where she was taking this.

"And I listen and have been trying to...trying to change," she said slowly.

"And change you did," I said as I got up and walked to her. "You've done a complete one hundred and eight degree turn." She pushed back on her chair and turned slightly to me. "When you sing," I said as I put one of my legs over hers, smiled at my fortune for deciding to wear a loose dress, and sat on her lap, "when you sing I've always felt inspired, but lately," I said as I brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Lately it feels like it used to. I feel like you're back at your first student soloist night back at Julliard." I said closing the space between use. "I feel touched, I feel blessed, I feel...I feel everything because you're showing everything." I raise my hand and start to caress her cheek. "And it the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I said as I kissed her trying to convey all the love and admiration I held for her in my heart. "But you have more news," I said as I pulled back. "Spill," I commanded.

Rachel cleared her throat and I assumed her head before she spoke again, "Um...it's been my desire to have a part in-"

"_Wicked_," I inserted confidently.

Rachel smiled and nodded, "_Wicked_, since I was a kid. Their recasting for next year and I'm hearing through the grapevine that they want me."

"But you just signed on to do _The Wizard of Oz_," I said puzzled.

"That's only for the summer," she said shaking her head. "After I finish I could spend the next few months shooting the films and then come back in time to start _Wicked.__"_

"You've plan this out," I side smirking down at her.

"I have," she said staring back at me with the effects of our kiss still swimming in her eyes.

"Then go for it," I said smiling brightly at her. "You'll be amazing in all of them," I said before I started another kiss. "But there is still more," I said biting her lip for holding back.

"I'm rerecording my album," she said but her voice sounded disconnected from the rest of her.

"Wow," I said as I brought my hand behind her back and pulled her to me. "You've been doing a lot... Have you had the passion reignited within you?"

She nodded absentmindedly. "I have. I never released it to the world when I first did it."

"Probably because somewhere inside your head old Rachel was screaming murderous threats at you at the prospect that you would sign your name to subpar work," I interjected.

"Probably," Rachel said barely listening. "And it only makes sense that this is the first time I've actually wanted to take on a role in a movie."

"Most likely because you wanted you first movie to be Oscar worthy. You're almost twenty-five."

"True," Rachel said as she moved her gaze from my eyes to my lips waiting to her kiss for relieving this new information.

"I'll get some champagne to celebrate," I said as I got off her lap. "I hope it goes well with our dinner."

I was being cruel. I'd been two months and we'd done little more than have long sensual makeout sessions. But lately I've been tempting her and I think she's reaching her breaking point. She never said anything though, she'd just sat there and took it. The only why I knew I was having any type of effect on her was through her eyes. She couldn't hide anything from me if I looked into her eyes. I hadn't been this cruel in years and the change wasn't because I was getting bored. It was the opposite of that really. I needed Rachel to more than desire me sexually. I needed her to want all of me, I need her to love me mind, body, and soul. Holding off on sex was one of the only ways I knew she would at least get to know me.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

It was only three days later that I found myself lying on top of Rachel. We were on my couch in a heated makeout session. Rachel hands were wondering and I was finding it had to hold back. I had her right were I wanted her, I could just take her now. Right now. I slipped a leg in between her and pushed into her. Unprepared for the new sensation, Rachel jerked and kneed my womanhood. I hardly noticed the force, and redevoted myself to Rachel's lips. Not before long Rachel became unsatisfied with the stillness of my leg, and soon started to press down onto me, while thrusting her hips up; essentially riding my leg. I felt my leg start to moisten and I knew if this continued I'd lose my last bit of restraint. When Rachel phone broke through our soft moans, and vibrated between us. Finding a moment of clarity I begin to climb off her.

"Don't! Ignore it," she pleaded and pulled me back into her.

"It might be important," I said as I sat up on my knees. "Answer it."

"Ugh," Rachel grunted out and pulled out her phone. "It just Finn."

"Finn," I said stiffening a little. "Why's he calling you?"

"He's just trying to keep me informed," Rachel sighed as she sat up and attempted to reconnect our lips.

"Your traveling fan club again," I asked slightly excited.

"Yeah, there running out of leads," she said pulling down on my neck but I still resisted.

"So why's he calling you?" I questioned.

"I told you. He likes to keep me informed. He's become more invested in the case lately. We talk more lately, I suppose it's because you've made me more personable," Rachel said as she poked me in my sides.

"He's invested in you case," I repeat skeptically.

"Yeah," she said as she hooked my index finger under my shirt and pulled me forward once more.

"So not only is he always around you but now your talking and texting. Where is he anyway?" I asked growing angry.

"He's outside. Don't be jealous," she said smiling.

"I'm not jealous of him!" I said getting removing myself from her completely. "Finn is irrelevant. Guys were never a factor then and they aren't now," I said as I marched off towards my room.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Quinn," Rachel called trough the door. "Quinn, can I come in?"

I'd be allowed to stew for fifteen minutes and I had all but calmed down. I had blown that situation completely out of proportion and show a side of myself to Rachel that I knew see wouldn't like. I had broken out of the persona I developed and showed her a piece of my real self. A piece that I wasn't proud of. The piece that had led to eleven fights. I wasn't sure it was that the police were still looking for me or that Finn had a crush on Rachel but something in me snapped. This had the potential to ruin everything I had worked so hard for and the thought of it made me see red.

"Come in," I said as I burrowed my head deeper into my pillow, putting the act back on. Rachel entered the room cautiously and stood at the foot of my bed. I lifted my head a little and connected one of my eyes with hers. Her face was calm and her body relaxed so I turned to lay on my back. With I sigh I held my hands out and beckon for her to come and lay with me, witch she immediately did. "I'm sorry," I said after a minute.

"It's okay," Rachel said as she rested her head in the crook of my neck and breathed me in.

"I don't know what came over me," I sighed out and stared to stoke her hair.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she lifted her head but to look at me. "I understand," Rachel said as she gave me a peck on the lips. I gave her a sad smile and she kissed me again, but this time it lasted longer and felt deeper. Her tongue entered the mix and my hands felt the need to explore. We were having a quick progression, or we were until a phone rang out again. "That's you this time," Rachel said as she freed up my mouth by attacking my neck. "It's Santana," Rachel said recognizing my ring tone. "You have to answer it."

With a roll of the eyes I pulled out my phone, "Santana."

"It happened again. That's the third time," Santana whispered as if it was some evil that should never be spoken. "My life is ruined."

"Just suck it up and ask someone out on a date," I said with a frown as Rachel rolled off of me.

"Quinn, that's mean," Santana said in all seriousness.

"Santana you had one bad relationship," I paused to consider it, "Granted you were the cause of most of the problems, some permanent emotional damage, and an inferiority complex...but at the end of the day that doesn't mean you aren't meant for relationships,"

"Did you listen to anything you just said Quinn," Santana questioned. "That's the definition of not meant for relationships."

"Well maybe we should take these feeling of unfulfillment as a sign that you're ready to date," I suggested hopefully.

"I doubt it," she said listlessly.

"You know what I'm setting you up on a blind date," I said taking control of the situation.

"Yeah that will happen," Santana said with a scoff.

"Yes it will," I said coldly. "It will happen. Clear out your Saturday night."

"Quinn-" Santana made to start an argument bur I hung up on her.

"You hang up on people a lot," Rachel said as scooted over to me placing her arms around me and entangling our legs.

"Do I," I asked. "I never noticed."

"You've only done it once to me though," Rachel said as if it was some kind of honor.

"Second place is nothing to be ashamed of," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Second place? You have someone you've never hung up on," she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "...It's nice cuddling with you."

"You know this is the first time I've ever been in your room. In your bed," she said as she started to stroke my stomach. "At first I thought your room was at the end of the hall and I spent like five minutes knocking and trying to get in but it was locked."

"Yeah," I said easily. "It's always locked."

"Why?"

"It's my dark room," I said with a shrug.

"I thought you had a digital camera," she asked puzzled.

"I used film too," I said. "How do you find blind dates? Is it like a chat room?"

Rachel chuckled, "No you just set them up with another friend."

"Oh...but she knows all my friends," I said not understanding what was so blind about it.

Rachel smiled, "You're so cute."

"Thanks Rae, that was ever so helpful," I said shaking my head.

"Relax," Rachel said giving me a kiss. "We'll set her up with Brittany."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"You have to!" Santana said as we walked down the street.

"I don't have to do anything," I said defiantly.

"You're the one that set me up on the damn blind date, it's only fair that you have to come along," Santana said losing all of her attitude now that she was begging.

"I have a girlfriend," I said shaking my head. "Why on earth should I go on what is essentially a double date with you?"

"It's not a double date. It two friends going out for dinner with two strangers who are also friends," Santana said slowly as she thought it out.

"My girlfriend won't like it," I said shaking my head again.

"The girlfriend no one has seen you out with? The girlfriend whose name I've never heard you speak? The girlfriend whose okay with going on eighty percent of your dates in your apartment?" Santana said bitingly.

"That's her," I said with a smile.

"Sounds to me like you're hiding her. Or maybe she's hiding you," Santana said as the bitch entered her tone once again.

"She's not hiding me," I said with a scowl.

"Yeah, and she's not just a figment of you imagination to," Santana said speeding off. "You're going to be there Fabray. I'm calling on the best friend clause."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"What do you think she looks like," Santana asked as we stood by the bar.

"I've never met her," I remind Santana for the tenth time that night.

"Do you think she'll like me," Santana asked checking her phone again.

"I don't know. I've never met her," I say again.

"No shit," Santana said sending me a dirty look. "You're supposed to say what's not to like. You're a catch Santana."

"I can name a few things," I mutter under my breath as I pull out my phone.

**Do we have to do this? -Q**

**Quinn this is not the end of the world. I'm actually delighted that you'll be meeting Brittany. She's always asking about you. -R**

**It is the end of the world. -Q**

**How so? -R**

**Because Santana is failing miserably I being nice. -Q**

**So are you. -R**

**Rachel! -Q**

**We just got here. Calm down. -R**

"They're here," Santana said as she checked her phone. "She said they were seated at booth five."

**Baby please. I can think of a million better things to do with my night. -Q**

**Quinn. This will be fun. -R**

"Hurry up and finish your drink Quinn," Santana said as she chugged hers.

"Shut up," I said and sipped on my drink; stalling. Santana couldn't know I was dating Rachel.

"Hey," a said coming to the bar to speak to the barkeep. "Did you see Rachel Berry come in here just a second ago?" He asked and Santana went rigid and I froze, thinking she connected the dots.

"Quinn," Santana said in a whisper.

I didn't answer for a second as I prepared myself for the worst. "Yeah."

"I think you should go," she said as she put both hands on my shoulders.

"But-" I started to question.

"No, you've come so far and I'm so proud of you. But I think staying here knowing she's here isn't a wise idea," Santana said pushing me towards the exit.

**Come outside. -Q**

"I'll go on my date and you'll just go home...maybe call up that girlfriend of yours," Santana said as she nodded her head reassuring herself.

**Why? -R**

**Because Santana's kicking me out. -Q**

**What! Why? -R**

**Must have caught a glimpse of you two and wanted you to herself. Selfish bitch. -Q**

**I'm coming. I'll talk to her. -R**

"Alright. Go back inside. Have a good night and enjoy your date," I said as I kissed her cheek. "Bye.

"Bye Quinn," Santana said as she walked back into the restaurant. Rachel came outside two minutes later.

"Okay where is she," Rachel said as she walked outside.

"Back inside," I said with a shrug.

Rachel took my hand and was about to lead me back inside but I pulled her the other way, "What are you doing?"

"Come on Soleil," I said as I pulled Rachel close. "Let them have their night." Rachel turned back to the door debating. "And we'll have are own night," I said as I gave her the look.

Rachel gulped and called for her car.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

This was the first time I'd ever been to Rachel's place, well that's not true. This was the first time I'd ever been past the lobby of Rachel's place. The minute the car parked in front of her apartment Rachel grabbed my hand and started on a nonstop speed walk to her flat. No that's no quite correct. She stopped once at the desk to put my name on the approved list. I smirked at the receptionist that turned me down so many times, she probably didn't recognize me without my glasses, long tangled hair, huge hat, and oversized sweaters, but I felt the satisfaction regardless. After that quick stop we started the nonstop speed walk to her flat.

Although it seemed as if she was determined, it appeared as if she lost of off of it between the car and the door because the moment she open the door, she froze. I ushered her inside the door and closed it behind us. I had been planning this out in my head for a few days now. I knew I'd have to come up with something good to bribe Rachel with until she had no choice but to take me home. It had mostly been mental and emotional preparation more than physical. I needed to learn to hold back. Hold back on my emotions, thoughts, fantasies, imagination, and everything else that always got me in trouble.

Slowly she turned around and stared at me as if to say, "what now?" What now Rachel Berry...now we start my list.. Which now I realize had a few flaws because I never considered it be happen in Rachel's apartment. Ever since Santana had suggested that Rachel was keeping me a secret I couldn't shake it from my head. I started to believe it was true, I mean I was hiding her. She could very well be hiding me. No! These are bad thoughts, thoughts that made me break a couple of the vases I'd collected from Rachel, these were the thoughts that I needed to stop or I'd ruin the night for myself.

Step one: brush her hair out of the way and pull her into a kiss..._Okay that's should be easy enough._

Result of step one: a long sensual but heated kiss.

Step two: told her tight, the more body contact the less likely she is to make you stop..._okay! That's easier than the first step_.

Result of step two: our bodies were pressed so close together I could hear her heartbeat...yeah she definitely didn't want to stop.

Step three: lead her to the bedroom...if possible don't break the kiss..._okay. I don't know which way is her bedroom...but I'll make it work._

Result of step three: I had one hallway in my apartment Rachel had two. With my luck it was only natural I chose the wrong one, but unbeknownst to me we continued down the hitting and banging off the wall all the way to the end of the hall. Rachel didn't seem to notice until we hit the end. With a surprising ease, probably spurred on my the promise of sex, Rachel lifted me up and carried my down to the other hall. I don't know it was to help hold by weight as she open the door, or just for the hell of it but Rachel slammed me into her bedroom door. Unrelenting in my attack on her lips, I waited as she fiddled with the door handle.

Step four: stand at the foot of your bed and undress each other...don't do I all awkward like last time as I'm sure your inclined to do..._Okay I can do sexy undressing...wait does that consist of ripping and yanking at her dress? No never mind. I'll figure it out._

Result of step four: at some point I wrapped my legs around Rachel, making it easier for her to carry me. So as we entered the room she didn't just plop me right on the bed. Instead she walked slowly and unzipped my dress along the way. I removed my hand from her hair and allowed her to pull the dress away from my torso. Then she lowered me onto her bed and and broke the kiss for the first time. This was the first time our eyes connected since I started the kiss and my heart stopped at the flashes of different emotions that flickered in her eyes. She knelt down and took her my heals off before she rose up off the back of her heels and looked at me again and I realized I had yet to move since I sat down but I couldn't find it in me to change that. Instead watch her reach up and pulled the dress down my legs and over my ankles before standing back up. _Shit I for got rule two, wait no step two. Are they rules too?_ Decided to count that one as a rule I hot up and stood on my knees and lifted my arms up to her straps and slid them off her shoulders and watched the garment fall to the floor.

Step five: if you didn't do step four correctly you probably need to restart the kissing and the holding...knew you ruin it..._okay I wouldn't say step four went wrong but I'll follow this step anyway. I want to kiss her again and feel her skin against mine._

Results of step five: I walked my index and middle finger of my right hand up her stomach, threw the crevice between her perfect breast, over her collar bone, across her throbbing carotid artery, and brought them to rest on the back of her neck, while the left hand traveled across her stomach and behind her back, where it hiked up, and over the peaks of her spine, before I pulled her into me and pressed against her lips softly.

Step six: show her a little vulnerability. The Quinn we've made would just push her onto the bed and have her way with her..._Seeing as Rachel's mostly taken control I feel like this is twice as necessary as it was when we made up the step, so I better make this a good one._

"Wait," I said pulling away abruptly. Damn it, stupid thoughts.

"What? What wrong?" Rachel barely managed to get out.

"I'm just thinking to much," I said as I tried to shake the thoughts away.

"About what?" Rachel asked looking concerned. "Tell me."

"Are you hiding me?" I asked hating the words as I said them.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rachel said sweetly.

"We barely go out. The one time you want me to meet a friend, it Brittany. This is the first time I've been to your place. You still say in interviews that your single. Are you hiding me?" I asked again.

Rachel shook her head as she smiled. "No. I'm protecting you. My traveling fan club gets violent when she sees me with a potential significant other. I haven't introduced you to all my friends but they know all about you. I have this obsessive need to gush about you at work. My coworkers are starting to get annoyed. And I took you to meet Brittany first because we were going out on a double date. You're allowing what Santana said to get to you. Lucy Quinn Fabray you have no reason to doubt me. I..." She paused but didn't look away and after staring into my pleading eyes finished. "I love you." And that all it took.

Results of step six: an I love you.

Step seven: worship her body, make love to her..._I don't have to be asked twice._

Results of step seven: this was the step I messed up. It was also the last step as luck would have it. However, it was not because I was bad at it. Or that I climaxed to fast. Or that I freaked out and ended up tying her to the bed and setting the house on fire. No it was nothing like that. Hell it wasn't even embarrassing and I would gladly do it many times over. Because the one thing I learned from that night is that the only thing better than making love to Rachel Berry is having Rachel Berry make love to me. In fact I liked it so much I pushed my edge farther and farther back and when I finally allowed myself to find release, I climaxed three times over._ Don't believe it. You spend six year yearning for someone, five years writing lovely piano pieces for them, four years obsessively touching yourself to the thought of them, three years stalking them, two years seeing them in everything you do, one year of violently stalking them, and two months dating them; and see how hard you orgasm._ Anyway she held me the entire time and at the end I husked out an I love you too. Not one to be selfish when it comes to the woman I love, I reciprocated later that night.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Why are you up so up so early," Rachel asked me the next morning.

"I have to get to Jersey," I said as I put my dress back on.

"Why," Rachel asked with a pout.

"I have a birthday party to go to," I said slipping my heels on.

"Is it a birthday breakfast?" Rachel asked and I know she was hoping I'd say know so she could order me back to bed for a few more hours.

"It's a birthday breakfast, lunch, and dinner," I said walking back to bed and giving her a soft kiss meant to ensure her I'd be back.

"That one demanding lady," Rachel said.

"Why do you assume it's a girl?" I ask with a smile. "But you're right she is. It kind of runs in the family."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Part three: The stalker investigation is about to get cracked wide open but it won't be until the trial that you see just how much Rachel stalker has done and just how long she's actually been around. Please leave a comment or a guess as to what you think might happen in chapter there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**It is Quinn.** I'm not sure why anyone thought differently but I suppose some of the scene in the first chapter could have been interpreted in a different why then I intended. **Anywho. Quinn is insane and she always has been. So this is part three and shit is about to hit the fan.**

**Part Four will be up soon.** It will be the last part and the only part from **Rachel's point of view**, because I'm sure, many of you as well as myself, would like to know what the hell is running through Rachel's mind. Especially after this chapter.

**Comments:**

**Rebeliz777**: She is! She also does see the dark room, but you'll read that soon. Anyway! Thanks for the comments.

**Smartblonde317:** If you're going to stalk someone why not go all out...I don't think it was creep through...but that may be because I weird.

**Logansquared:**Thanks.

**DropDead88:** You aren't missing anything.

As always thanks for the reviews and all the interest.

* * *

><p>MissWriteProductions<p>

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"I love the progress you're making," I said as I looked up to Marissa who was perched on top of the piano listening to me play.

"I've been practicing more," she said hoping to impress me. "Not only can I play full song but at a almost respectable speed."

"I like how fast we're going," I said knocking her calf with my elbow without messing up the song. "You need to learn to love and appreciate what were are doing."

"I've been working on that composition that you told me about," Marissa said smiling. "I like it. It make me feel happy all over."

"Well it should," I said looking back at the keys. "And as soon as you get the hang of it. We'll try it together."

"Okay," Marissa said happily. "Mom got me a new sweater," Marissa informed me happily.

"Really," I asked fascinated. "Whats so new about it?"

"It has a llama on it," she said. "I wore it to school and my friends taught me a song about it. Do want me to teach it to you?"

"I'd love for you to teach it to me," I said as I stopped playing and focus completely on her.

"Happy llama," pinky and index up, two other fingers touching the thumb. "Sad llama," pinky and index down, two other fingers touching the thumb. "Dropped as a baby llama," pinky and index alternating between one up and one down, two other fingers touching the thumb. "Super llama," basically happy llama thrust up into the air as if it was flying. "Drama llama," essentially happy llama with the two middle fingers moving up and down to mimic talking. "Big fat mama llama," you next to each other with both pinkies up and all the fingers in between down touching the thumbs. "Moose!" Both index fingers by either side of your head.

"Okay," I said trying to remember everything I just learned. "Happy llama, sad llama, dropped as a baby llama, super llama, drama llama, big fat mama llama. Moose!"

"That's it," Marissa said clapping her hands.

"I'm just that good baby," I said picking up my bag and getting ready to go. "I'm just that good."

"Don't brag I already know you are," Marissa said shaking her head.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"What's wrong," I asked as I walked into the back from Rachel's kitchen to her living room.

"My stalker case is heating up again," Rachel said with a sigh and I froze.

I swallowed hard before answering, "What do you mean?"

"Remember two months ago when I told you that they were running out of leads?" Rachel asked.

"I remember everything you've ever said to me," I said smiling.

"Now's not the time to be sweet Quinn," Rachel said because she was actually worried this time. "They decided to look into my past and see if she exactly when she started stalking me and if she was less careful then."

"Okay," I said as my heart rate went up.

"Turns out she's been stalking me for a lot longer than we previously thought," Rachel said.

"How do they know," I asked.

"They keep all of my fan mail and cards, even the ones from flowers that are delivered," she said bringing me to smile. "So they looked at the signature left at one of the gates that they know to be hers and check it against my cards and it turns out that I have one from her since every performance I've been in since my sophomore year at Julliard."

"How do they know," I asked.

"She uses the same three letters. SAL," Rachel said. "I don't know what it means but the detectives tell me its a solid lead that they will follow back to the start."

"Sounds like you should be happy," I said not understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Quinn," Rachel called out exasperated. "My last leading man, Blaine's face got beat in by a blonde chick name Sal. She's done more than just a scuffle to try to evade security. He needed surgery."

"Oh..." I said looking pensive. "I wish I could promise you that everything is going to be alright," I said with a sad smile. "I wish I could ease all your worries but I'm not sure how because it doesn't seem like she wants to hurt _you._"

"It's not me I'm worried about," Rachel said tearing up. "The police banned the paparazzi from following me because they were worried she was hiding in their mist. But now that they want to move their case along they are allowing them to follow me if they want so they can have the chance catch of his she is hiding in them. But Quinn if she sees us together or they get a picture of us together... I don't want her to hurt you. I mean she hurt Blaine and he's not even straight."

I chuckled, "then I'm sure she had another reason to go after him."

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled.

"Okay," I said getting serious. "I take back what I said. I am going to promise you. I promise you that nothing will happen to you, me, or anyone else you care about. I promise you have nothing to worry about because pretty soon this will all end."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, love."

"I'm not," I said sternly. "This I promise you," I said and then kissed on it.

"My parents are coming to town," she said when I pulled back.

"Oh," I quirking and eyebrow.

"I want you to meet them," she said. "And I want to meet yours."

"No," I said immediately.

"No?" she asked surprised.

"I'm not letting you meet my parents," I said backing away from her. "I'm not going back there and we're not even talking so I don't see why I would."

"Babe," Rachel said trying to persuade me.

"No!" I shouted angrily

"Well I want to meet somebody, Santana, your family in Jersey, your college friends. Someone," Rachel said defiantly.

"I don't-" I started

"I want to meet somebody," Rachel said putting her foot down.

"Rachel-" I started again.

"Make it happen Quinn," Rachel said as she got my jacket for me.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"It's really not that big a deal Santana," Brittany said as she walked to sit by Santana at the dining table.

"It's the most embarrassing things I've ever done," Santana said turning her head away.

"What good is an orgasm if it isn't explosive," Brittany said with a smile.

"Not on our first time. Not for my first one. Not that way." Santana said pulling at her hair.

"Why not?" Brittany started in a sweet voice. "There's no rule that a says a first time for a couple must be like so. Or that a first orgasm shouldn't involve female ej-.."

"Don't say it," Santana said.

"...My Rachel. The one that supposed to have dinner with us on our first date," Brittany said and paused to make sure Santana was listening.

"Yeah, what about her?" Santana asked.

"She sings on Broadway and so she has like really good lungs or something-" Brittany started.

"Where is this going Britt," Santana asked depressed.

"Anyway she's dating this girl, Quinn," Brittany said and Santana head shot up. "And apparently on their first time her girlfriend came so hard she was still feeling tremors two ours later."

"Rachel's girlfriend's name is Quinn?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said puzzled.

"Rachel Berry?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said again.

"Quinn Fabray?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Brittany asked as Santana shot up from her chair and ran off to her room.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

I should have known that Rachel bringing up my case was the start of something bad. Here we were sitting in front of Frannie's house for a family lunch. My heart was beating so fast it was actually making my chest hurt. Everything was about to go incredible wrong, I could feel it. My doom was right behind that door and Rachel was going to break up with me because of it. I had half a mind to set the house on fire and claim Santana, David, and Francesca died in it. But I knew that she'd just drag me to my parents house instead and I didn't feel like dying just yet. Although if I did die now its be a happy death because at least that way I'd die still having Rachel's heart.

"Let's go," she said getting out of the car. "Waiting won't do any good."

Quietly I got out of the car and walked up the pathway to Fran's house. I could hear one of my compositions playing through the door as I sighed and rang the bell. Five seconds later the door was being thrown open and my ecstatic sister came into view. "Hello Fran," I said as I walked into the house with Rachel walking confidently behind me.

"Move out the way Quinn let me see her," Francesca said pushing me aside playfully. When her eyes landed on Rachel she froze.

"Hello, I'm Rachel," Rachel said holding out her hand. "I've heard so much about you Francesca." Silence followed and Rachel felt the need to fill it, "Hey I know this song. Quinn always playing it or humming it. Did she write it?"

Francesca still didn't move until David walked down the stairs to join us. "Let me see her," he said as he came down the steps. "Let me se-" He froze as well and then Fran sprung into action. Grabbing my ear and pulling me downs the kitchen.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled and I knew that Rachel would be able to hear every word. "You promised me. You fucking promised me!"

"Calm down Fran," I said. "I didn't do anything."

"Then explain to me why the fuck she's here!" Frannie yelled point towards the door. "Tell me. Tell me some other fucking lie. Go own feed me your fucking bullshit excuses."

"She-"

"No fuck you Quinn," she said shoving me violently. "Fuck you. I won't believe a thing you say so just get the fuck out."

"Francesca," I said trying to plead my case.

"Get out of my house!" She said pushing me again. "You're not welcome here. I won't have your insanity spread to anyone else. Don't come back here." When I didn't move she yelled again and that's when I felt a hand grasp mine and pull me out of the house.

"I'm sorry Quinn," Rachel said as she briskly walked me away from the house. I could still feel Francesca and David's eyes on me. "I should have listen to you." Rachel said as I notice a car pull up and someone rush out of the car and run for me. I didn't notice they wanted to attack me until I was on the grass with hands squeezing at my throat.

"You fucking bitch," I heard and realized that it was Santana on top of me. "You lied to me."

"Santana, what are you doing," Brittany said voice dripping with fear and shock.

"You're sister wanted to send you to therapy. Your brother-in-law suggested you go back to live with your parents. I was the one that said to try an intervention. I was the one that believed in you and this is how you pay me back. By proving your sister was right all along. That your fucking mentally ill," Santana said fighting off Francesca, Rachel, and David to continue choking me. "I'm a fucking idiot. Wondering day in and day out why you didn't want me to meet your fucking girlfriend. The girl that made you end you six year long fantasy. Fuck you Quinn. I'm fucking down with you," Santana said as she let herself be pulled away by Fran and David. "Do you hear me Quinn Fabary," Santana shouted while getting dragged back to the house. "I'm fucking done with you. Come whatever the fuck may. I'm done." Rachel picked me up and ushered me and Brittany into the car.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

After what happened at my sister place dinner with the Berries was a breeze. We meet at Rachel's place and ate a nice vegan meal prepared by the finest takeout provider in the area. During dinner we talked about about anything that came up, which led to some odd moments, like the questions about my bruised neck, to really great moments like the questions about my intentions with their daughter. I had the answer to these questions for prepared and stored away since five years ago. Suffice to say that I saw a couple teary eyes and sniffle, followed by and aw..fit for the end of an epic romance. By the end of the evening they were completely in love with me.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

Finn had escorted Rachel to the police station at about six that evening. To tell her new that would surely make her day. As she sat there in the conference room she wondered if they had finally caught her, they asked her to bring her year book so they must have at least had a suspect. What ever the reason for the meeting Rachel thought for sure she'd leave the building with a weight lifted from her shoulder. She told Quinn, that she was here and would be coming over to celebrate shortly.

"Ms. Berry," the lead detective said as he walked into the room. "We have great news," he started. "We've traced all of the letter that link Sal to you as far back as your second year but not any time before that," he informed her.

"I know," Rachel nodded , "Finn told me."

"Yes, well after that we thought maybe she only just started going by Sal and what if she signed her real name on the ones before that," he said smiling proudly

"And she did?" Rachel asked said heart beating erratically.

"No, but she did send flowers with rather long messages. We believe you knew her. Our handwriting expert was able to trace her all the way back to the first set of flowers you got for your student soloist night," he said leaning forward.

"So what now," Rachel asked.

"Well, the card said. 'looking forward to accompanying you tonight. I'll know you be great.' So my question for you Ms. Berry is who accompanied you that night?" He asked.

"I don't remember her name," Rachel said remembering the girl that she once thought a lot about before her personality change that was but at random time with Quinn lately Rachel would finder herself thinking about her again.

"That's why you brought your year book," he said nodding down to it.

"There are a lot of people in my class and I barely remember her face. I'm school can tell you this ten times faster," Rachel suggested.

"Their closed for the evening," He said quickly already considering it. "Try for me please."

Rachel opened the book not knowing where to start. She remembered the girl was part of the young composers, a club whose, name sufficiently explained the mission of the group. So that's where Rachel started. Once she turned to the picture she looked from face to face until on sparked a memory. Rachel counted what position the girl was in the formation and matched it to a name. Lucile. I looked at through the book for a Lucile but the one I found didn't look like her. So I study the picture once more and this time searched the book for her face and found it again. Her name was...Lucy Quinn Fabray. Rachel head shot up in realization. It explained so much, like how she knew some much about old Rachel.

"Find something?" The detective asked.

"...No," Rachel said with a lump forming in her throat. "We'll need the school's help. I have to be going now."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

I had my back against my bedroom door when I heard the first slamming of the door. Rachel was calling my name frantically, desperately, hysterically. I knew where she'd been and that she found out so I stayed rutted to the spot. I heard a series of loud bangs closer to me this time before I heard the telltale sound of a door breaking open. This was my chance I figured. She was cornered. With no chance of escape. She'd have to hear me out. Yes...this was good. I'd just need her to listen to me.

"Quinn! Quinn! I know your here," Rachel shouted as she drank in the room. "Quinn come here now."

I entered the room quietly and slammed the door behind me causing Rachel to jump and turn to me, "Stunning isn't she."

"Quinn, what is this?" Rachel said pointing around the room.

"She's you," I said stepping closer to her and she took a step back.

"She's?" Rachel said catching the reason for my specificity.

"Yeah, Rachel," I said looking around.

"I don't understand Quinn," Rachel said shaking her head.

"Well there's you, Rachel, and Rachel, she's comprised of the pieces of you I've captured," I said stepping forward as Rachel stepped back.

"Does Rachel talk to you?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," I said smiling. "She's talking now...she's not happy with me."

"...why not?" Rachel asked as she held her phone behind her back and dialed Finn's number.

"She's jealous of the amount of time I'm spending with you lately," I said taking a step forward again. "But she's just being silly."

"I'm jealous of myself," Rachel said confused.

"Not for long though," I said. "You'll be one again soon."

Rachel shook her head, "...Quinn you're my stalker."

"I told you to call me a traveling fan club," I said wagging my finger at her and taking another step. "I don't like the term stalker."

"Quinn you sat there all this time and pretended that you weren't my stalker and that you were afraid for me. Why did you do that?" Rachel asked accusingly.

"I never said I wasn't your traveling fan club. In fact, I pretty much told you that I was. I promised you that neither you nor I or anybody else you loved would get hate. I told you I didn't make promises I couldn't keep," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You said that your family didn't like me because they were antisemitic. Is that true or did they know about you obsession?" Rachel said angrily.

"They knew," I said with a shrug.

"And it was actually a stalking intervention rather than a Jewish sympathizing intervention," Rachel stated rather than asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"And you promised you wouldn't stalk me anymore at this meeting but you did it anyway," she accused.

"No!" I said smiling, "that's the beauty of it. I stop stalking you. I went to the coffee shop to sing you a goodbye song, but you came in. It wasn't even you're regular night. You came in and you wanted me... I haven't been your traveling fan club in since the day I swore off of it."

"You lied to me Quinn," Rachel shouted. "You withheld information, you played on my insecurities, you made me fall in love with you."

"That's not true Rachel and you know it," I said calmly although anger was brewing in me at the accusation. "You were already in love with me. You've wanted me just as much as I wanted you. The only difference is I never let my path waver. Instead I stayed dedicated. I brought you back from the cliff you were on. I saved you and I you back to the path that we were meant for since we were paired together in college."

"What is love but a glorified obsession?" I asked her. "Just because I could never know enough about you. Just because all of you will never be enough. Just because my love for you will never plateau. That makes me more obsessed than everyone else? No it makes me more dedicated to you, to us, than anyone else to the person they claim to love... Don't you see Rachel. Love is nothing more then an obsession. All of this just proves how much I love you." I say as I fit her with a look I know she can't resist. A look that I know reminds her of our first day, of our time at Julliard, of the old me. A look that I know makes her feel like I'm looking into her soul, seeing her essence and touching it, holding it, making it mine. I give her that look and she relaxes and I know she's just fallen in love with me all over again. "Just like you can never stop talking about me, spending time with me, protecting me, making love to me. You do them all daily. You go about them obsessively Rachel. You're obsessed with me. We're obsessed with each other." I said with a wild fiery look igniting within my eyes because I know she's listening to what I'm saying. I know she feel it too. I know she wants me and that makes me want her all the more. It makes me want to take her in a why I have yet to because she didn't know the truth yet. Now that she did, the possibilities were endless, I could bite her, mark her, devour, break her and reassemble her in only a way that only someone obsessed could do and only someone who was also obsessed would allow. "We love each other with an unrelenting passion, unparalleled desire, unmatched devotion. We're obsessed with each other and that's why no one else understands our love...No one else understands my love for you but you. You understand don't you Rachel?" I ask as I finally close the space between us and push her into the corner formed by the two walls with all her pictures, kissing her. "I understand your love for me Rae," I said as I lifted her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around me. "Just like you understand me...right?" I asks as I push into her.

"Yes," Rachel shouts. "Yes, I understand you Quinn," Rachel said dropping her phone that never ended up calling Finn.

"You understand that I'm made for you right," I asked ripping her clothes away. "You and only you?"

"Yes," Rachel said arching her body into mine. "Me and only me."

"And that you were made for me?" I asked as I lowered my lips from hers to her neck, to her breast. "Tell me you were made for me."

"I was made for you," Rachel said in as her lips sunk to hover close to my ear.

"I know," I said entering her and starting at a quick pace. "I've know since our date back in freshman year. I know you didn't want to think of it as that but that's what it was and that's when I knew."

"I knew too," Rachel said nearing her edge. "I never stopped thinking about you, even now you always reminded me of...well yourself. I thought it was love at first sight but it wasn't. It was a rediscovery of something...someone lost." I brought her lips to mine as I let us drop to the floor, Rachel ripping pictures down along the way as she tried to steady herself. "Quinn," she moan over and over again until she clamped down around me and continuing to getting louder each time until it was a full blown scream.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

Rachel awoke to a fiery heat surrounding her. There were things covering her nose and mouth along with her eyes. Her body felt weighed down and she was finding it hard within her to summon the strength to move. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and hard to take a second to think about what she was actually seeing. Orange, yellow, and red was dancing along the walls of Quinn's dark room. Black clouds were gathering on the ceiling and being fanned out the room into the world. The heart was scorching, Rachel thought, as she bolted up. Fire, the room was on fire.

Rachel looked around frantically for anything that would help causing her eyes to settle on Quinn. Quinn was standing a few feet away staring at the scene playing out with rapt attention. She wore goggles and a breathing mask, as she crouched down blocking the door of the room. Rachel, rose to her feet on shaky leg, and causing Quinn to stand up to. Quinn blocked all of Rachel's futile attempt to run from the room and eventually pinned her to the floor. Quinn shook her head down at Rachel and implored her to watch as all of the photographs burned.

Rachel's eyes were so blurred with tears and her body so numb with acceptance of what was to surely come, that she didn't notice Quinn let her go and walk away. She didn't her the sound of the fire extinguisher over her own sobs and the fan working double time to remove the polluted air or see the darkening of the room as the flames died. Quinn's arms were back around her and dragging her away.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Rachel," I said as I pulled my goggles away. "Rachel?" I called again caressing her cheek as I pulled her eye protection away too and was shocked to see wetness. "Rachel? What are you crying?" I asked gently wiping the tears away.

Rachel pushed me away as she tried once more to crawl away from me, "Don't touch me Quinn." Rachel said after she pulled away her oxygen supple.

"Why are you upset," I asked hurt that she was distancing herself from me. "What did I do?"

"What did you do!" Rachel asked disgusted. "You set the room afire."

"No." I said puzzled as to how she could considered what just happen like that. "I set your pictures on fire."

"How is that better Quinn," Rachel asked scooting way from me. "Why would you do that?"

"I told you other Rachel wouldn't be jealous of you for long," I said gesturing towards the room. "And she not anymore."

"So you killed her," Rachel asked. "Are you going to kill me next?"

"I didn't kill her," I said. "Don't you understand she was never really alive in that way." I said removing the space between us. "Pictures capture with a loving hand steal a of the soul Rachel. Rachel was made up of thousand of pieces of your soul. I just returned them to you. I stole them so I could have part of you while you still didn't know you wanted me. I gave them back, I made you whole again...and Rachel I told you. I will never hurt you. I gave you goggles to protect your beautiful eyes, an oxygen tank to persevere you wonder voice, and a fire blanket to shield your amazing body. You were never in any real danger." I said closing the space between us in a hug. "I will never hurt you. You know that right?" Rachel didn't answer so I pulled back, "Right?"

"Yes Quinn I know," Rachel said without conviction before I kissed her.

"Come I have something to show you," I said picking her up. "I knew you were going to be seeing the notes the flowers today," I said leading her to my bedroom. "So I decided to set up a little trip for us." We entered the room where flower petals littered the floor and one of eyes of the flowers that was used on the floor rested on the bed surrounding the picture cube. "A trip down memory lane," I said as I pulled the fire blanket away and pushed Rachel's naked form onto the bed and told her the story behind every flower and what they meant or at least I would have had Rachel not started crying somewhere between gardenias (I love you in secret) and the purple hyacinth (I am sorry. Please forgive me) but not before the white lily (My first dream of love) overcome with emotion and I not have felt the need to consummate our love once more.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Rachel," I said kissing Rachel from her slumber. "Rachel?"

"Hmm?" she said pushing me away.

"Come on Rachel," I said with another peck. "I have someone I want you to meet and you can't do it naked."

"It's too early," Rachel said.

I shook me head, "weren't you the one that used to wake up ever day at six?"

"Sex changes things," she said with a shrug.

"Come on babe," I said picking her up. "They are almost here."

"Who could possible be this important," Rachel said as she sat up. "Just a few-"

"Sh!" I said as I turning my ear to the door. "Do you hear something?"

"No," Rachel said running her hand through her hair. "I think you hearing-"

"NYPD," the swat team yelled as they broke down the bedroom door. "Freeze."

"things," Rachel finished as she covered herself with the bed sheet.

"Quinn Fabray," Finn said walking into the room. "Shit Rachel," Finn said angry to see her there under me. "Get the fuck up Quinn," Finn yelled as he took out his gun. "Now!"

I didn't move, "Quinn please," Rachel pleaded. "Just do what he says." Anger contorted my facial features as Rachel picked my hands up and held them in the air. Finn lunged forward and twisted my arms behind my back. "Wait," she said as Finn tried to cuff me. "Can I...can I put some clothes on her?"

"Rachel do you know who-" Finn started but Rachel just felt around in my draw for something to put on me. A minute later I was being escorted out of the house in sleeping shorts and a cardigan, with Rachel hot on our heals.

The paparazzi were outside snapping pictures like their life depended on it but Rachel didn't care, "Finn!" She shouted out and he stop. Rachel ran forward teary eyed.

"Rachel," Finn said. "I know you don't know what going on or who to trust right now-"

"Quinn," Rachel said cutting him off with a voice wet with tears.

"No, babe," I said speaking for the first time. "It's okay. Don't cry. This will be over in a flash and I'll be right back with you. In your arms, because we understand our love for each other. Right?"

"Right," Rachel nodded and I moved forward to try to kiss her but Finn had heard and seen enough. He pulled me away and pushed me hard onto the floor face first, breaking my nose on the cement floor.

"No sudden movements!" Finn shouted. You think your so smart," he whispered into my ear as he knelt on top of me kneeing me forcefully in the ribs. "Sitting right under my nose all this time. Laughing it up. Corrupting her mind. Turning her against me. Oh but now she's going to know just how insane you are and it won't matter how much you remind her of someone she once loved because you'll be in fucking jail and I'll have my chance again." After Finn's rant he kneed me on the other side this time breaking a few bones.

Finn started to lift me up a little and everyone notice just how much blood my nose hand been gushing out and there was a scream, "Daddy! Daddy look it's mama." I heard Beth yell and she must have run through the barriers because a second later she was at my side. "Mommy. Mommy why are you bleeding?" She asked as she took my face in my hands.

"It's nothing sweet heart," I said closing my eyes and breathing in the feel of my daughter. It's been a long summer without her.. "Go back to your dad. I'll see you soon okay. Just go wait with your dad."

"But mommy you're hurt," Beth said.

"I'll get it fixed," I said shaking my head. "Go. Go back to daddy." Beth threw her arms around me and I rested my head on her shoulder soaking the shoulder and sleeve in blood. "Go on now," I said nudging her away with my head, "I'll see you soon."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"She needs you," Rachel said. "You're here family her friends. She needs you."

"She needs help Rachel," Francesca said. "She doesn't need us."

"She doesn't deserve to go to jail," Rachel said shaking her head defiantly.

"Rachel, every day more and more charges are filed against her and they are getting worse," Santana said. "Some of it is simply unthinkable."

"Yes, and that's how I know she didn't do it," Rachel said surely.

"No offense, Rachel," Santana said. "But you've known her for about five months. You don't know what she's capable."

"I've known her for longer than that and you know that," Rachel said.

"You didn't even remember her," Francesca said. "You don't know what she'd done. How this had progressed. You weren't here to see her lose it. You didn't see her when she was hallucinating, talking to you when you weren't there. You didn't see her play the piano until her fingers bled composing songs for you. You didn't see her walk out on the senior presentation to go see yours. You weren't here to worry when she went missing for four days because she fell in the woods breaking both her legs following you on your family camping trip. Or the time she got the shit beat out of her for taking on a group of people trying to sabotage you during one of your school projects and was left on unconscious in the old wing of the school. No Rachel you don't know. Quinn in crazy. She's crazy about you! She needs to get help and you need to leave her alone to get it."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Good afternoon Quinn," the state prosecutor Ms. Griffin said nicely.

"Afternoon," I said with a small smile.

"You have quite the number of charges against you. Twenty-three in total," Ms. Griffin said leaning on the desk. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not very happy about it," I said sweetly. "But I plan on proving that I didn't do any of them."

"Really?" Ms. Griffin asked surprised.

"Really," I said with a nod.

"Okay," Ms. Griffin said ready for the challenge. "Let's start with the nine counts of assault and battery."

"Okay," I said calmly.

"Do you agree that on the nine days in question you broke onto the set where Rachel Berry was filming and were discovered by security?" Ms. Griffin asked.

"I didn't break in, but yes I was asked to follow the security guard back to their headquarters."

"But you didn't, did you?"

"No," I said.

"How did you get away," she asked ready with her next statement

"I made it seem like I was about to lunge at them and then ran the other way?"

"And they didn't catch you?"

"They chased me," I said.

"Why didn't they catch you Ms. Fabray?"

"I led them to an alley and they ran into a pole," I said solemnly.

"And you planned that?"

"No, I just knew that if you would hit it if you weren't expecting it. I never touch them," I said.

"That's not quite true. Is it?"

"...I walked back to see if they were okay."

"By?"

"...Kicking them on the soles of their shoes," I said confused.

"...the soles on the shoe of their broken foot. Would consider that to torturous behavior?"

"I didn't know their foot was broken."

"But your foot broke the time you hit the pole. Right Ms. Fabray? When you hit the pole the first time?"

"I didn't know that's happen to everyone," I said shaking my head.

"Oh but you did. You purposely led them to a place where they'd get hurt and you hit them while they were down."

"That's not what-"

"You say you didn't break onto to the set," Ms. Griffin continued. "How did you get to Ms. Berry's trailer?"

"I went on a tour," I said with a smile.

"The tour doesn't take you there," she spit out. "How did you get there?

"I got lost," I said.

"Nine times?"

"Once," I said with a sigh.

"So you were trespassing the other eleven times?"

"I-"

"Do you know Blaine Anderson?"

"I do," I said with a scowl.

"You don't like him do you?"

"No," I said.

"Is it because there were rumors about him and Rachel?"

"No. He's gay," I said sternly.

"Then why don't you like him," she asked.

"...because big headed. Attention seeking. Insincere. Unable to share the spotlight. Everyone's in love with him but I'm not. I see him for what he is," I said eyes wide open ranting.

"Is that why you bashed his face in with a bat?"

"I can't talk about that." I said robotically.

"Why not?"

"His rules," I said.

"Judge," Ms. Griffin asked.

"My rules now Ms. Fabray. Answer the question," the judge ordered.

"I'm not sure if you know but Blaine started a branch of fight club. Just like the movie."

"I didn't know fight club used weapons," Ms. Griffin said.

"They don't. I wasn't a normal member but um he took me on think it'd be fun. But see I've been beat up enough times to know how to fight by now. The bat came into play when he was trying to fight me off. I grabbed it from him and he hit his head on end of it. That wasn't my fault. He should have brought it into play. The broken jaw, nose, and ribs were on me but the bones shattered eye area that was him."

"Do you know a Marissa Roberts?"

"I do," I said.

"And you know you're were being charged with attempted sexual assault of a minor," she said getting close.

"I was told. But those charges were unwarranted and dropped," I said clearing my throat.

"Still. I'd like to use it as a bridge to a later discussion. What your relation to Marissa?"

"She's my piano student," I said with a smile.

"Your favorite student?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Why?"

"She reminds me of-"

"Rachel Berry?"

"Yes but more than that?"

"Would you say she is a carbon copy of a teenage Rachel?"

"Not completely," I said, "you see-"

"Are you aware that Marissa talks about you like your quote unquote a god," she asked.

"No I wasn't aware of that," I said.

"Her mother got so concerned about your relationship that she eavesdropped on. Are you familiar with subliminal messaging?"

"I am," I said knitting my eyebrows together with confusion.

"Do you think its effective," she asked, asking all the questions at a rapid pace.

"Maybe if you know the right words to use and the person your using them on," I said after thinking for a second.

"Did you slip the word love into conversation with Marissa."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You did. 'I'd love too,' you'd say or 'I love how fast were going.'"

"Okay, I didn't know that was a crime."

"And you told her she was pretty and dress nicely."

"Again. Is that a crime?"

"She's had many piano teachers but you're the only one she likes. Do you see a connection?"

"No. I'm just more passionate about it, I love it."

"I see a connection I think by using words like that passionate and love, and complimenting her you slipped the idea of love into her head."

"I didn't and if I did I didn't do it on purpose."

"I think you did, I think you practiced on her and then used it on Rachel."

"I didn't have to use anything on Rachel," I said smiling. "Rachel loved me on her own."

"Did she? Than why isn't she here now?"

"She needn't be," I said happily.

"Is that's your brain trying to justify it. You're delusional Quinn."

"I'm not."

"Rachel doesn't love you."

"She does. We're soul mates."

"She hasn't been to see you since she found out you were her stalker."

"That's not true. The night before I got arrested she knew. She found out at the police station, she saw me in the yearbook. She confronted me," I said leaning forward eagerly. "She understood why I did it. Why I do everything for her. She understands me. That's why she spent the night with me. That's why the moment I'm set free she'll be right back with me."

"..." Ms. Griffin paused at this new information. "You gave yourself a make over and went out to find her."

"No, my family gave me a make over because I promised to stop following her."

"But you didn't?"

"I did. She found me. She came after me because that's what soul mates do they find each other even if it takes a few years."

"But she didn't know it was you from all those years before."

"No but-"

"Because you changed things about yourself. You changed the way you behaved."

"People change."

"You more so than others."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who were you in seventh grade."

"Lucy Q. Fabray."

"Describe yourself."

"...most hated person in school. Nice. Chubby. Glasses. Big nose. Horrible hair...ugly."

"Who were you in tenth?"

"Quinn Fabray."

"Describe yourself?"

"...most popular girl in school. Mean. Thin. Beautiful unobstructed hazel eyes. Perfect nose. Blonde... Beautiful."

"Who were you in eleventh grade?"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray. Known as Lucile."

"Describe yourself?"

"...mother."

"In college?"

"...Invisible. Hopelessly in love with Rachel Berry. Determined."

"Describe yourself now."

"...mother. Pianist. Teacher. Loved...by Rachel Berry."

"Seems like you do a lot of changing to me," Ms. Griffin said. "modifying yourself to get what you want. You wanted popularity, you changed you body. You were ashamed of being a teenage mother so you became invisible. You wanted to woo Rachel Berry so you became someone she couldn't help but love."

"I'm not ashamed of my daughter."

"You were."

"No I wasn't."

"That why you moved here isn't it? Could hold your head up back down south?"

"No! I moved because my parents kicked me out and my sister offered me a home?"

"Then why doesn't Beth live with you?"

"She goes to school in New Jersey," I said.

"And you couldn't stay in Jersey because? ….because you were obsessed with Rachel."

"I see my daughter everyday. Only thirty percent of that time its not in person."

"But you couldn't live with her and raise her because Rachel came first? That's pathetic. You're a bad mother."

"I'm a great mother," I said getting angry. "The one person I care about more than Rachel is Beth. She is my life. I'd do anything for her. She's the one that told me to live in the city. I tell her all about Rachel. I told her how we were soul mates. I told her much I loved her. I told her that she lost her way and lost the things I loved about her. So when we graduated and she was six she told me I should move. She told me I had to win her back. That our story had started off so well. I owed it to myself to see it through to a happy end. It was the hardest thing I ever did moving almost an hour away but I worked it out. I saw her everyday until Rachel and I started dating. She told me now wasn't the time to be wasting time coming to see her everyday. I had to focus. To remind her of how things used to be. How much she wanted me."

"And why would a six year old say that?"

"Because she believes in love! ...and because she told me she...she felt guilty that I had to quit playing the piano for Rachel in the first place. See when she was three she want me home more. So I told my professor I could do late practices anymore. So I was switch off of Rachel's slot onto this girl name Tina's. I never got to see her anymore. Beth was devastated. She wants us to be together just as much as we do."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Okay, let me be the first to say that this case is fucking crazy," Juror number one said. "And there is not a doubt in my mind that Quinn Fabray is off her rocker. That being said. I don't agree with most of these charges. Like the three counts of arson can't even be counted. In one, all they found was a pile of wax that they found to be the wax statue of Jesse Saint James, they didn't say how she stole it or how it ended up on his front door and I don't feel they sufficiently proved she did because that guy has a crap load of enemies. The second could have been failed special effects, this Artie guy said he'd set his wheels on fire dozens of times for fun and once it goes wrong and he blames her because he remembers her standing by a fence watching as it happened. The third one she actually did for sure because she went bat shit crazy on stand explaining how she was trying to release Rachel's soul but it was her own property, it wasn't insured, and it was contained and put out!"

"I don't agree with the nine assault and battery charges," juror number seven said. "I feel like assault should be more than just some girl faking left before running to the right. Security guard are supposed to treat suspects as if they are about to strike at any minute, they shouldn't be worried because she lunges at them. They should have been considering it as a possibility along with her running. Also running into a pole can't be forced on her even if she hoped it would happen. I used to work security and these guys seem like a bunch of morons. And torture really? One of them even took the stand and said although it hurt she called an ambulance for him because a previous head injury. She's crazy but she's nice."

"That Jesse guy took the stand and confirmed her story about fight club," juror ten started. "The only reason he reported it was because the hospital call the police. So that ones out, I think were at thirteen out."

"The nine counts of trespassing. Still stand though but that's just a fine."

"So it comes down to do we think that she was stalking Rachel?" Juror number twelve asked. "And we have to say yes to that. There is no doubt she was stalking her."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Today was the last day of the case against Quinn Fabray and the jury has given a verdict of twenty-three not guilty verdicts and ten guilt. They guilty verdict came on the stalking and harassment charge and Quinn Fabray was sentence to six months in a prison which the judge ordered to be spent getting help in a psychiatric institution. This is eyewitness news reporting."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So...Please a comment...**on what you think will happen in chapter four and how you think this story is going to end. **I'll even give you a hint.**...someone doesn't keep their promise...which promise? **You figure it out.** Also Finn will be back causing trouble and Puck will be Puck and as always things about Quinn will be revealed.

If you want to see the llama song and dance I'm sure it's on youtube.

Wishing you a pleasent new year,

-MissWriteProduction


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Okay before you read this chapter I must say that it might not be what you were expecting. When I thought of this story I decided to take the troubles of each character and exaggerated them to the extreme. So not only does Quinn have her extremes but Rachel as well. Some of you may not be happy with the things that come to light in this chapter but you must understand that that's how I thought of it. So please read on with an open mind.

**Onegleek:** Thanks, **I might give some deleted scenes but this is it really.**

**Lcrazemag:** Thank you.

**Smartblonde317:** You're so torn..**.I hate to see how you'll feel after this chapter.** If I write a deleted scenes chapter you might see what ends up happening to Finn.

**Gleeker21:** this all does get put behind them** but maybe it should be dragged out into the light.**

**DAgron01:** Thanks.

**Meloshka:** They do say love makes you crazy, **but so does a lot of things.**

**Sunshine Niche:** Funny you mention Stockholm Syndrome...that was some of my inspiration. **Also Rachel really was never supposed to resist Quinn. She's happy that Quinn's her stalker. **

**Lambchopx:** Thank you.

**Corker42:** Thanks. Quinn is loved, she will never be left by herself. **Also yes he does get suspended for using excessive force.**

**Umbrellaleg:** Quinn is never angry at Rachel, only when it comes to Rachel. I Oh my gosh** I hate Blaine so I really liked bashing his face in**, fight club was a way to do it with without to lengthening her sentence. Rachel is actually in love with Quinn but it is so much more than that.

**DropDead88:** Thank you. also think her psycho passion is romantic but if it happened to me I might not. **They do actually end up together. **Thanks, writing ranting insane Quinn is fun.

**Anon**: Quinn gets a lot of help...so does Rachel but **does it work is the question.**

**RUlov3r**: Marissa shouldn't be concerning to you.** I used that story line to introduce Subliminal messaging and how they think it was used on Rachel.**

**Rebeliz777**: Quinn doesn't go to jail. Beth isn't effected in a bad way she just believes in love. **Not only Quinn is nuts.**

* * *

><p>MissWriteProductions<p>

What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?

It had been seven months. Seven months since I learned the truth about Quinn. Seven months since I had confronted her. Seven months since she was arrested. Seven months since a picture of Beth holding a bloodied Quinn ran on every celebrity magazine in the nation. Seven months since I'd watched the news. Seven months since I'd felt her touch. Seven months since I'd held her close. Seven months since I'd been able to love her. …Seven months of torture. Seven months of emptiness. Seven months of therapy. It had been seven very long and lonely months.

"Quinn's being released tomorrow," Emma started.

"I'm aware," I said looking down at my hands in my lap.

"How does that make you feel? Knowing she will back?" Emma asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know what you want me to say," I said looking up at her confused. "You know how I feel about her. You know I miss her. You know I'm excited that I'll be able to see her again."

"I see," Emma said with a frown. "Can I ask you a very blunt question?"

"I suppose," I said massaging my temples.

"You love Quinn. You love her quite deeply from what I've gathered…but I cannot for the life of me understand why. I've asked you about your dates, which I find to be simplistic and bordering on boring. I've asked you about your conversations, which I find to be lacking depth, no doubt because she was hiding her past from you, but even still. I've asked you about your sex life, which you yourself found to be pleasurable but bordering on torturous. I've asked you about things you have in common, which we've both agreed is comprise of only music and a troubled childhood. Rachel, I'm trying. I'm really trying but the more I think on it the less I understand why. Why does this relationship mean that much to you? Why does she mean that much to you? There must be something deeper because if there isn't then I'm going to have to come to a conclusion by different means."

"…Our dates while simplistic were hardly ever dull. We'd start in one place and end up one hundred and eight degrees away. They were each like an adventure, an adventure into Quinn, each ending in a deeper understanding of her. Her likes and dislikes. I remember once we had a date and somehow ended up doing portraits of each other. I made one of her and she ended up having to do three because I kept saying she was cheating. Her first one was a comic strip of me being banished to earth by the other stars for shining too bright, the second one was just a bunch of lines and the farther you stepped back the more one stood out, the last one was a drawing of me as a kid singing…she split it down the middle and on one side I was singing to woodland creatures in the sunshine, on the other side I was singing in the freezing (slushie) rain. Do you know what I learned from that date? Quinn is a closet nerd, she likes impressionist art, and she remembers everything I've ever told her. Our conversations, while lacking depth, help me learn how she thinks, how she processes information, and the memories different words and topics bring to mind, it's fascinating…growing to know someone so that intimately. Our sex while it seemed as if she dragged it out because she thought each time would be our last, served it desired purpose to be a physical display of the love we felt for one another. Yes we did not have very much in common other than our music and unpleasant memories of childhood, although I will argue that these are two important that define the very core of who we are, it is also true that opposites attract. I fell in love with the little things that together make a big picture and knowing that she's the girl I wanted six years ago only adds icing to a pretty epic vegan cake," I said simply thinking she would finally understand.

"Right, I have this patient that has a severe case of Stockholm's syndrome. You remind me of her a little…a lot actually."

"I'm going to stop you right there. I cannot, for one, believe that you are comparing the relationship I have with Quinn to the relationship between a victim and their abductor. In fact I believe that that one comment has greatly altered our relationship to the point where I fear that we will no longer be able to continue seeing each other because I fear I can no longer trust your judgment. Goodbye," I said as I stood up and walked out of the office.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

Waiting is funny game that no one likes playing. Me especially, but I figured that it shouldn't be that bad today. I knew for certain that she would come. I didn't have a time or a place, just a promise. So I readied everything for her arrival. I made sure she was on the list downstairs. I cooked her favorite dinner. I bought her favorite drink. I wore her favorite dress. And I held her promise in my heart was prepared to wait the entire day until she came home. Until she came home to me…and wait all day I did and all night.

"Kurt," I said quickly the second he answered the phone.

"Rachel? Why are you calling me this early?" Kurt said.

"If I'm not sleeping my manager is not sleeping," I said curtly.

"Whatever. What can I do for you except probably look for a new therapist," Kurt said accusingly.

"Quinn. She gets out today right?" I said trying to hide the anxiety in voice.

"Yep," Kurt said. "Today was the official end of her six month treatment."

"And nothing changed right? Nothings prohibiting contact?" I asked.

"…Not that I know of but I'm not sure if-" Kurt started.

"And she's out she didn't decided to stay longer or anything?" I asked.

"The news shows that everything went well," Kurt said and I started for the remote.

"She's on the news?" I asked apprehensively.

"Not really just a clip of her leaving," Kurt said, "TMZ has an interview with the father of her kid though." At that I changed course for my laptop and hung up on Kurt.

"**Noah! Noah! Can I have a quick word?" Noah put Beth down and ushered her inside the door before he walked over to the reporter.**

"**Hi. What's up?" Noah asked.**

"**Hey, I'm fine. You've known Quinn for a while right? Has she always been…like this or how she was when she went in here?"**

**Puck chewed at his lip, "I used to think it was me that made her crazy, you know after getting her drunk, taking her virginity, and impregnating her…but I realized that Quinn hasn't been quite right for a long time. Probably started somewhere in between the familial abuse and Jessica K. calling her Lucy caboosey and gay before pushing her down a flight of stairs, not when she neutered me after she found out she was pregnant."**

"**She castrated you?" the reported asked shocked.**

"**Yeah well…the baby hormones mixed with her crazy and it just went downhill from there. It's all good though. Doctor found a way to make the juice still flow and it turns out that chicks don't really like the marbles anyway," Noah said with a shrug. "Look I got to go man. My ladies are waiting for me"**

"**Damn…"The reported said after Noah left. "That man is so G. No. No really. Listen to me. It takes a real man to accept a woman's crazy. Most men look for the chicks with the least amount of it. That guy accepted a girl with a crap load of it and he's getting any."**

**The video cuts to Noah walking out of the building holding onto Quinn's hand. Quinn's carrying Beth, whose holding her tight. They walk to the car and Puck gets into the front and Beth and Quinn sit in the back seat facing each other.**

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"…I mean of course she would want to see her family first. She's a mother first right. It's only rational that she should want some time with her family…right?" I ask after sitting in silence for twenty minutes.

"So Quinn didn't come to you?" Emma asked curiously.

"…no," I said after grinding my teeth. "How long is a respectable amount of time to spend with ones family before one comes back to their love?"

"I would not know Rachel," Emma said quietly.

"I shouldn't worry right? I mean not before I give her some time," I said lost in thought.

"Have you ever thought that maybe the love you shared might not be that strong on Quinn side?" Emma asked.

"Why would I think that? She's obsessed with me is she not," I said hotly.

"Well not now that's she's gotten better, she's not. They wouldn't let her leave if she wasn't better," Emma baited.

"So she won't stalk me anymore doesn't mean she's not in love with me," I said shaking my head.

"My I mention once more the idea of a medical explanation for feelings toward-" Emma started.

"Are you intentionally trying to upset me Ms. Pillsbury?" I said leaning forward, "Because I feel as if you might be and if you are-"

"I'm simply trying to have you see this from all directions," Emma said with a frown. "So please do not see every stance I take as my somehow trying spite you."

"Oh but that's all I can see," I said getting up. "You refuse to believe that Quinn is in love with me and vice versa."

"She is sick Rachel and you are sick as well," Emma said nicely.

I smile, "You don't know the half of it."

"…time," Emma called out. "If you're so sure, give her time."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Hello there," Finn said kneeling down to Beth's level. "Is your mom home?"

Beth eyed him cautiously, remembering exactly what he did to her mom, "Daddy."

"Yeah Princess?" Puck said coming up from the kitchen.

"He's looking for Mom?" Beth said as her father walked up to the door.

"Hello, Finn Hudson," Finn introduced himself.

"I know who you are," Puck said in an hostile tone. "What do you want?"

"I was looking for Quinn," Finn said with a smile.

"Why?" Puck said.

"Just checking up," Finn said. "Making sure everything is okay."

"Again. Why?" Puck asked.

Finn smiled and poked his head inside the house, "Is she here?"

"That's none of your business Finn Hudson. She's not on parole. She doesn't need to check in with anyone, let alone you," Puck said stepping up to Finn.

"I'd like to see her," Finn said.

"That's not going to happen?" Puck said just as Quinn came up the steps from the basement.

"I got the matches babe," Quinn said as she before she turn to see Finn at the door.

"Ah Quinn," Finn said. "It's nice to see you."

"Finn," Quinn said with a sigh. "Come in."

"I'd love to. Thanks," Finn said walking into the house and following Quinn into the dining room. "What's this we have here?" Finn asked looking at the little village made of tooth picks on some green cardboard.

"Beth's science project," Quinn said sitting down and picking Beth us to sit on her lap.

"Really? What's it do?" Finn asked sitting down.

"Beth made a fire extinguisher," Quinn said placing the matches down on the table.

"I guess that will come in good use around here," Finn said with a smile. "Does it work?"

"Let's see," Quinn said smiling at Beth. Beth started to mix the ingredients as Quinn ignites a match and lite one of the small houses. Quinn guided Beth's hand to the fire and the vapors quickly put it out.

"Mommy it works!" Beth said pointing at the blackened house.

"Great job baby," Quinn said smiling. "Why don't you go finish writing your report?"

"Okay," Beth said before she jumped off of Quinn lap and ran from the room.

"You should keep away from setting fires Quinn," Finn said looking at the burnt house.

"It just a science project," Quinn said as her features turned hard.

"Still, better safe than sorry," Finn said folding his arms. "How are you feeling Quinn?"

"I'm good. I'm doing good," Quinn said calmly.

"She's doing great," Puck corrected.

"That's nice to hear," Finn said. "So…you're back on your feet?"

"…I am actually. I even got a job composing music for a period piece," Quinn said.

"Someone in Hollywood gave you a job?" Finn asked surprised.

"Yeah," Puck said coming to stand over Quinn. "The director actively sought her out…said he admired her previous work."

"…Good," Finn said bitterly. "So are you like straight now that you aren't crazy?"

"That's it," Puck said but Quinn held him back.

"Is there anything else you need Finn," Quinn asked.

"It goes without saying that Rachel is off limits to you right?" he asked.

"I don't have any intention of seeking her out Finn. I never did," Quinn said confidently.

"So these last three months?" Finn asked.

"I haven't seen her," Quinn said.

"Good," Finn said smiling. "Let's keep it that way."

"I think it's time for you to go Finn," Quinn said standing and walking to the door. "Have a good day."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"It's been three months," Emma stated.

"I'm painfully aware of that," I said slowly.

"So what now Rachel?" Emma asked.

"Now?" I wondered.

"Yes, now that it's certain that Quinn has no intention of coming back?" Emma questions patiently.

"I don't know," I said ignoring the sting in my eyes.

"Well how do you feel?" Emma asked.

"I feel…I feel angry, hurt, betrayed, used." I said as I started to breathe hard. "I feel abandoned."

"Abandoned?" Emma said asking for clarification.

"She abandoned me! All I had was her. All I needed was her and she abandoned me!" I yelled standing up. "She wasn't supposed to leave me. She was never supposed to leave me. That's was why I picked her. That was why I stuck with her. She was supposed to love me.

"And what made you think that she was meant to do all of that?" Emma asked on the edge of seat looking at me in curiosity.

I took a few deep breathes and tried to compose myself, "Everything she did told me that. Everything she was told me that. She told me that."

"She wasn't well Rachel," Emma said slowly. "She needed help."

"She didn't need help!" I said punching the wall.

"Rachel why is this upsetting you so much," Emma asked. "So say you love her. If you love her you'll be happy that she got the help she needed."

"The help she needed didn't have to erase me entirely," I said softly. "I keep failing with her and I can't understand why. She's perfect. She's always been perfect but it's not working out between us. It never has and I can't understand why."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"I know you're still dating Santana," I said as Brittany sat down in front of me.

"Oh," Brittany said after mimicking a fish for a few minutes. "After I found out Quinn was your stalker I went to talk to her, to ask her why she didn't tell me, to ask why she let you stay in danger. I was upset and I had so many questions. But you should have seen her Rachel, she was so sad, so broken. She loves Quinn because for such a long time she was all she had."

"So how did your relationship state up again?" I asked.

"She needed a shoulder to lean on. Things just progressed from there Rach," Brittany said looking down. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel weird or something."

"Can I ask you a question Brittany and you promise to tell me the truth?" I asked slowly.

"Okay," Brittany said with a bright smile.

"Do you know where Quinn is?" I asked.

"…Rachel," Brittany started.

"Do you know where Quinn is?" I asked again with more force.

"She's in New Jersey," Brittany said before casting her gaze to the table.

"With her sister?" I asked eagerly.

"No, she's with Puck and Beth. They have house out there," Brittany whispered.

"She's with Puck?" I questioned unbelievingly.

"Yes but not like that. He's the only one that is talking to her really. Santana and her sister are still mad but she's trying to get them to come around," Brittany said.

"How?" I questioned.

"She's trying to convince them she's better," Brittany said softly. "That going away helped."

"Oh," I said numbly.

"Rachel you have to understand-" Brittany started as she took my hands in hers.

"Britt I need…I need a moment," I said before I turned away and walked towards my room.

"Do you want me to go?" Brittany asked.

"Please," I said without turning to see her.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"This isn't happening," I said shouting. "This isn't happening to us."

"_Things aren't going according to plan Rachel."_

"I'm aware. What do you expect me to do about it though?" I questioned as I started pacing around my bathroom avoiding my gaze in the mirror. She was mad at me and I knew it.

"_Find a way to fix it. Find a way to get her back. We've come too far Rachel. I've come too far for you to fail me now."_

"For me to fail you? How is this my fault?" I questioned.

"_Everything would have been fine if things went well the first time around."_

"You're the one who pushed her too far," I accused. "I wanted to slow down. I wanted it to be real."

"_We tried it your way once Rachel and that got us nowhere. It was my turn then and it's my turn now."_

"So what do you suggest we do?" I asked helplessly.

"_So see her, bring her back with you, make her ours again."_

"They fixed her though," I said as I sat on the edge of the tub. "She doesn't want to be ours again."

"_Then we must break her again," she growled out._

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Rachel," Francesca said as she opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"…I need to talk to her," I said softly.

"That's not a good idea," Francesca said. "For either of you really."

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked with a smiled.

"Rachel," Francesca sighed. "I know you have a special place in your heart for my sister but she only just got better. She has no real desire to see you and I don't know if it's because she fears seeing you is all it's going to take or if her treatment just went that well. Whatever the reason, she's sticking to it."

"What do you think I'm going to do?" I asked perplexed. "I just have some questions."

"Rachel… you aren't going to get any answers," Francesca said quickly. "She's getting her life back on track and I'm not going to jeopardize that by having you talk to her."

"Oh so now you care about here? Now you want to have something to do with her?" I asked angrily.

"All I ever wanted for her was to get help. Now that she's gotten it, nothing preventing me from opening my arms back up to her," Francesca said softly. "She's my sister. I love her."

"Yeah. There's nothing quite like conditional love to keep you warm at night," I said sarcastically.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome Rachel," Francesca said motioning to close the door.

"Where is she?" I asked pleadingly.

"You'll never know," She said softly. "Rachel, you're a beautiful girl. You deserve someone to love you the right way. Move on."

"I don't want to move on! I want her. I want Quinn," I said furiously.

"She doesn't want you," Francesca said. "I'm sorry for all the trouble she's caused you."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"_It's like she in fucking witness protection or something," she shouted._

"What are we going to do," I asked sniffling after each word.

"_First!" She said turning to me. "You're going to pull yourself together."_

"I can't," I said before more tears sprung free.

"_You can and you will. God dammit Rachel, we are not in high school anymore," She shouted. "We are not helpless little girls."_

"Aren't we?" I whispered. "Without Quinn aren't we?"

"_Stop crying!" she shouted._

"I can't. I lost her. I love her and I lost her," I said sobbing.

"_No one told you to fall in love with her!" she said quickly. "She's but a prize."_

"She's more than that to me," I said. "And you know she's more than that to you too."

"_Have you forgotten who I am?" she snarled. _

"We are one in the same," I said confused. "How can I forget who you are?"

"_We are not the same Rachel. We are far from it," she said._

"You are angry. I understand that Rachel," I started.

"_You do not understand. You understand nothing of anger, of longing…of rejection, of loneliness."_

"Why can't you just let everything go?" I asked softly.

"_Because one of us has to feel it, everything bad that's ever happened to us doesn't just roll of your back and disappear. If affects us. It affects me," she said through gritted teeth._

"Rachel, please. We've come so far. We aren't that little girl anymore?" I said trying to make her see reason.

"_That little girl is the core of us. The foundation, I am her. She is me. Do not pretend to no longer feel her pain," she said._

"I don't," I said confidently.

"_So why are you crying?" she asked. "If you don't feel her pain, why are you crying? Why is losing Quinn having this effect on you?"_

"Because I loved her," I said easily.

"_And because she loved you. For the first time someone like her loved you," she said. "And now she doesn't."_

"She…I-" I stuttered.

"_You want? Since you house all her dreams and happiness and hope, you no longer feel her desires? No we share the same essence Rachel! I house the pain and the anger but share her desires."_

"I am not that little kid anymore!" I said shaking my head.

"_Look at you denying everything you are," she said. "It's pitiful."_

"I've grown up," I said.

"_Grown up changes nothing Rachel," she said. "Quinn history is enough to prove that. We are still the same person we were when we were kids. Especially when you strip yourself bare of the clothes the world puts on you. You are still that scared little girl longing to be loved, to be accepted by the popular girls. We both are."_

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

It was time to upload a new video to my website and I decided to use it as a way to message Quinn. She one told me that she watched them over dinner. I have to admit this song wasn't the type to send her running back into my arms but it's how I felt and that's why I was sitting in front of a video camera holding a Carolina Rose (Love is Dangerous) singing my heart out to Quinn.

"This is _The Honorary Title's Stay Away_," I said.

_Are you not the slightest bit confused?_  
><em>Just the truth<em>  
><em>The speed at which we move blends so well<em>  
><em>It's too soon<em>

_Separate yourself from what compels you to relinquish us_  
><em>Push your way on to me, entirely<em>  
><em>Stay away from me, stay away from me now<em>  
><em>Less you gonna see, less you gonna see me out<em>

_No, I can't dance less it's slow or sad_  
><em>To a song that's far less obvious<em>  
><em>You using me, do it slowly<em>  
><em>Make it last until I have to go<em>

_Trust me when I say just a few more weeks_  
><em>Don't move<em>  
><em>Resist temptation<em>  
><em>Or do you see fit, just choose<em>

_Separate yourself from what compels you to relinquish us_  
><em>Push your way on to me, entirely<em>  
><em>Stay away from me, stay away from me now<em>  
><em>Less you gonna see, less you gonna see me out<em>

_No, I can't dance less it's slow or sad_  
><em>To a song that's far less obvious<em>  
><em>You using me, do it slowly<em>  
><em>Make it last until I have to go<em>

_No, I can't dance less it's slow or sad_  
><em>To a song that's far less obvious<em>  
><em>You using me, do it slowly<em>  
><em>Make it last until I have to go<em>

_No, I can't dance less it's slow or sad_  
><em>To a song that's far less obvious<em>  
><em>You using me, do it slowly<em>  
><em>Make it last until I have to go<em>

_Stay away from, stay away from, stay away from me_

Stay away from, stay away from, stay away from me

Stay away from, stay away from, stay away from me

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Mr. Shuester," I said as she entered his office. "It's nice to meet you."

"Rachel Berry," Mr. Shue said shocked. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you," I said with a small smile.

"What can I help you with?" Mr. Shue asked.

"…you treated Quinn Fabray is that correct?" I asked.

"Ms. Berry as I'm sure you know I cannot discuss who is my patient and not my conversations with them," Mr. Shue said politely.

"I'm aware of that," I said softly. "I'm just… I need a little. I'm having trouble sleeping," I said with a frown.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine what you're going through," Mr. Shue said.

"No… you can't. I need to know. I need to know if Quinn is still in love with me," I asked with a frown.

"Ms. Berry," Mr. Shue started again.

"Please. I'm beside myself. I- I need reassurance. I need you answer me this. This one thing," I said as a lump formed in my throat.

"…Rachel, I can tell you that Quinn's obsession problem has been taken care of. You can sleep well at night," Mr. Shue said happily.

"…And there's no chance that she can…relapse?" I asked.

"…What I did was I brought something else, something of greater importance to the forefront of Quinn mind," he said.

"So the groundwork?" I asked. "The groundwork of her love for me, is it still there?"

"It is still inside there somewhere but it's not likely that she will tap into it," Mr. Shue said. "It's not likely that she'll even know how to."

"But it's possible," I said. "If it was placed in there that it can be pulled back out if you know how."

"I don't understand what you mean," Mr. Shue said with his eyebrows knitting together.

"I don't know…" I said. "I'm just trying to make sure."

"Mr. Berry," Mr. Shue said with a smile. "You're safe."

"Thank you," I said. "You've been so helpful."

"Yes, well. I hope you enjoy your first bit of good sleep in six months," Mr. Shue said.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Finn!" I said as I sat down next to him in our coffee shop. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well first congratulation on your Academy Award nomination…" Finn said smiling.

"Thank you," I said happily.

"I'm glad to see your work hasn't been affected by all of this," he said.

"Yeah well, if anything, Quinn helped me reaffirm my dedication to the arts. I wouldn't want to let her down with subpar performances again," I said.

"Yes I see that. Congratulations on sweeping the Grammy's, your new Emmy, and Tony," Finn said. "Speaking of Quinn." Finn started an instantly I was thrown wholeheartedly into the conversation. "She's up for an Oscar as well."

"She is?" I asked surprised that I hadn't heard this information.

"Yep, for music or something stupid like that," Finn said.

"Music is hardly stupid Finn. It sets the scene," I said defensively.

"Right," he said. "Anyway, she's going to be there."

"Okay," I said calmly as a fire ignited inside me.

"If you don't want her to be there I'm sure we can work something out," he hinted more so that said.

"That's nonsense," I said almost too quickly. "It's her day too. I'm not going to take it away from her."

"You too nice Rachel," Finn said. "She doesn't deserve that. It's not like it's her first Oscar anyway."

"It's the first she's going to be there, it's the first time she's lead on the project," I said softly. "I won't take that away from her."

"So you don't mind her being there?" Finn asked.

"Not at all," I said smiling.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"_This is good," she said. "This is really good."_

"How so? We're just going to be in the same room as her. They won't let us have any contact.

"_We don't need any contact," she said._

"How are we supposed to get her to remember she wants us if we don't have any contact?" I asked.

"_The same way we did it the first time," she said smiling._

"We promised we wouldn't do that anymore," I said shaking my head already. "No. I won't do that again."

"_Do you have another solution?" she asked._

"No, I do not but I won't stoop that low again," I said.

"_What are you better than that now?" she asked incredulously. _

"I am in fact," I said assertively. "Just because you are not-"

"_Tell me what you've gain without it?" she asked disbelievingly. "Tell what you've gained by using any method other than this."_

"I have Brittany," I said quickly.

"_And who else?" she asked. "Who else but a girl that's just as lost and lonely as you are? She would have had you regardless. Outcasts of one feather flock together."_

"She's still someone," I shout. "Who do you have to show for yourself?"

"_I have Quinn," she said smugly._

"You don't have Quinn," I said hotly. "I have Quinn."

"_I beg to different. I was the one that got her to love us didn't I," she said._

"And she left," I said.

"_Yes but she stalked me," she said proudly. "And when you look back on it that was also my causing."_

"That…That-" I started.

"_Yes?" She said. "I'm waiting."_

"Don't erase everything that happened between us just because she happened to be my stalker as well," I said.

"_I'm not," she said sensing that this was a touchy subject and allowing Rachel this one victory. "I'm just saying that maybe we should just some of what dad thought us to get her back."_

"But it won't be enough time," I said. "It took half a semester last time."

"_We don't have to start from scratch Rachel. You heard that doctor. The groundwork is still up there," she said._

"But he said she couldn't tap into it," I said.

"_She can't but we can. We put them there to begin with. If anyone knows how to bring them back out its us," she said._

"But we don't even know if it worked the first time," I said. "She didn't even make a move."

"_But she started sending the flowers as our secret around that time," she said._

"…Oh," I said. "I see."

"_You should call Finn and ask him to be our date" she said._

"What! Why?" I asked surprised by the mentioning of his name.

"_Remember what happened to Matt?" She asked._

"No one remembers what happened to Matt. He's been missing since junior year," I reminded.

"_Yeah," she said with a sly smile. "And given what we know about Quinn. I guarantee she had something to do with it."_

"Why would I want that to happen to Finn," I asked.

"_You remember how Quinn had to be rushed to the hospital," she said. "Broken nose, three broken ribs, and a punched lung," she said growing angry. "I think he deserves whatever comes his way award night."_

"I knew you love her as more than just a prize," I said.

"_It doesn't matter how much more she means to me now," she said. "She's still my prize."_

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Hello again Beth," Finn said. "I need to speak with your mother."

"She's at Hobbies class." Beth said. "Daddy!"

"Hobbies class?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Mommy said she needs if for her anger," Beth said.

"Can you tell me where this hobbies class is?" Finn asked as Puck emerged.

"It's in the park," Puck said. "We're about to go pick her up. You can follow along."

"Fencing," Finn said he got out his car and walked up behind Puck and Beth.

"They do a different thing every month," Puck said. "Fencing is this month."

"Where is their body suit?" Finn asked.

"They don't use one," Beth said.

"They don't ever use protection, so sort of correlation between pain and anger or something of that nature that doesn't really make sense," Puck said.

"Right, excuse me," Finn said walking up to Quinn. "Quinn!"

"Not now Finn," Quinn said practicing. "I'm up next and if you're not fighting you're not allowed to be up here."

"We need to talk," Finn said.

"We really don't," Quinn said as the coach waved her onto the mat.

"Excuse me?" Finn called out to the coach. "Do you mind if I step in? We need to talk?"

"Finn, don't do this," Quinn said as he picked up the sabre.

"Let us start," Finn said as started to make his way towards her.

"What do you want Finn," Quinn asked as she started to engage him in combat.

"You're going to the Oscars right?" Finn asked.

"I was planning on it," Quinn said landing a hit.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Finn said.

"And why's that?" Quinn asked as Finn landed a hit.

"Rachel's going to be there," Finn said.

"And why would that affect me," Quinn asked.

"Because you're obsessed with her," Finn said frankly.

"Was. Was obsessed with her," Quinn said before landing another hit.

"Still," Finn said wincing. "I don't trust you."

"Finn, you need to stop coming here. You're upsetting my balance," Quinn said landing another hit.

"You not going to go," Finn said.

"Why not?" Quinn asked.

"Because the minute you step through the door. I'm going to arrest you," Finn said.

"I don't have a restraining order against me," Finn said.

"I can arrest you for whatever I want," Finn said hitting Quinn. "And you know how much I like to do that, especially when you resist arrest. Suspension be damn."

"If I was you I wouldn't threaten me Finn. I remember all too well how much you like me in handcuffs, but I won't be in cuff the next time and I won't let you push me around. You can be sure of that…" Quinn said as she continued to hit Finn unrelentingly. "I'm going to go where ever I want. You won't even be there Finn," Quinn said.

"I will. I'm Rachel's date," Finn said with a smirk even though Quinn had just forced him to the floor. "I'll see you there," Finn said causing Quinn to hit him where his neck met his shoulder with unreserved anger.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"I can't believe she won," Finn said as Quinn and her teams name were called.

"I knew she would," I whispered as I finally saw her stand up and make her way to the stage. She was wearing a tight knee length blue dress with sleeves that stopped at her elbows, it was the first time I'd seen her dress edgy, and I liked it.

"Um, I'd like to thank my parents," Mercedes started, "for fostering my love of music from such a young age."

"I'd like to thank my parents as well," Sam said as Quinn continued to stand back,  
>and Mr. Woods, our young composers club mentor, and of course Quinn our fearless leader."<p>

Mercedes ushered Quinn forward, "Thank you," Quinn said softly and I melt.

"That's all? Thank you?" Finn asked as the video started. "Ungrateful bitch." I ignored him and watched the video I'd been anticipating since I found out they were doing them.

"**What does it take to become an Oscar winning composer?" Quinn asked.**

**The video cuts to all of her family sitting in a semi-circle.**

"**That's a hard question," Francesca said.**

"**Um, a love a music I guess," Santana said with a shrug.**

"**Yeah, I don't think she had much else," Puck said. "She hears music in her head."**

**The video cuts to Quinn.**

"**Um…a supportive family," Quinn says.**

**The video cuts back to her family.**

"**I guess if you count our parents forcing her to learn the piano even though she wanted to do ballet," Francesca said.**

**The video cuts back to Quinn.**

"**I guess a drive," Quinn said deep in concentration.**

**The video cuts back to her family.**

"**I suppose if she means driven to hide in the music room during recess because she didn't want to get bullied," Puck said.**

**The video cuts to Quinn.**

"**I think inspiring friends maybe," Quinn said.**

**The video cuts back to her family.**

"**No that parts true. She always used to play after out make out sessions in high school," Santana said nodding.**

"**I knew you guys did that," Puck said accusingly.**

**The video cuts to Quinn.**

"**And likeminded people to help you along," Quinn said with a smile.**

**The video cuts to the family again. **

"**Yeah well, she did get better when she had more band geeks around," Santana said with a shrug.**

**The video cuts to back to Quinn.**

"**And a good sing along to settle the nerves always helps," Quinn said. "but that's embarrassing so I can't so you a video of that."**

**The video cuts to her family.**

**"Oh I can show you a picture of that," Puck said smiling. "They're good.**

**_"She's stressing out," Mercedes said. _**

**_"Quinn just calm down and try again," Santana said from her set next to Brittany._**

**_"It's not coming out right," Quinn said as she paced the stage._**

**_"Santana," Mercedes said as she turned around. "We should sing a song."_**

**_"Oh my gosh yes," Santana said ripping out her headphones grabbing Mercedes hand and running up to the stage. "You guys know Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow right?" Santana asked. "If not, use your phone and look it up. Young people help the geezers out."_**

**_Mercedes:_**

**_Tonight you're mine completely  
>You give your love so sweetly<br>Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
>Will you love me tomorrow?<em>**

**Santana:**

**_Is this a lasting treasure  
>Or just a moment's pleasure?<br>Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
>Will you still love me tomorrow?<em>**

**_Tonight with words unspoken_**  
><strong><em>And you say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>But will my heart be broken<em>**  
><strong><em>When the night meets the morning star?<em>**

**_The entire song Quinn had been singing back up and dancing with who ever wasn't singing lead. During the instrumental intermission Quinn took off her sweater and dance to the front of Mercedes and Santana. During her opening lines Quinn reaches out with her hand as she pushes out all the emotion the song requires and that when Rachel sees it._**

**_Quinn:  
>I'd like to know that your love<br>Is love I can be sure of  
>So tell me now, cause I won't ask again<br>Will you still love me tomorrow?  
>Will you still love me tomorrow?<em>**

**"Yeah no," Quinn said. "I'd never show it to you. It's not that I can't sing. I just don't like to sing in front of people...even though it's a recording."**

"What the fuck," Finn said shocked.

"Finn quiet down," I said softly.

"I knew she wasn't better," Finn said.

"Finn," I said sternly.

"Rachel did you see her arm? Do you see what she did to her arm?" Finn asked.

"Finn shut up or I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I said as I lost myself in thought.

"I think we've taken this too far," I thought.

"_Calm down Rachel," she said._

"Do you see what she's done to herself?" I asked.

"_I do but I'm not changing my mind in this," she said. _

"She's not right in the head Rachel," I thought.

"_She's better now. That was obviously done at the beginning of her treatment," she said._

"That doesn't matter," I thought.

"_It's all that matters," she said. "We're going to go up there and were going to say what we planned."_

"Rachel, I-"

"I don't care Rachel!" She shouted. "I want her. You want her…so we'll get her."

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

Flashback:

"So Lucile," I said jumping up onto her piano. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Um…What do you want to know?" Quinn asked looking up from her notebook.

"Where are you from?" I asked with a shrug.

"That depends," she said turning back to her notebook.

"Okay, who were you in high school?" I ask.

"That depends too," Quinn said.

"Okay, what does it depend on?" I asked exasperated.

"Well in the high school I graduated from I wasn't really anybody because I only got there halfway through," Quinn said. "Before that I was head cheerleader."

"You were head cheerleader?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, but now I'm in the young composers," Quinn said. "So it doesn't really matter who I was in high school."

"You don't seem very open Lucile," I said looking at my lap. "I'm just trying to be friendly."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said looking up. "I don't mean to be removed. I'm just…I'm just a little preoccupied."

"That's okay Quinn," I said softly. "I just want to be friends."

"We can try for that," Quinn said. "…I guess."

"Look," I thought, "She's not even any more popular and she hates me."

"_They always do," she said._

"This should be fun," I thought cynically. "There's nothing like playing the same game over and over again.

"_She's not like the rest of them though," she said. "We can make friends with her."_

"You seem so sure," I thought.

"_I'm just remembering the summers I spent with Daddy at the research building," she said._

"What does that have to do with any- No. No. Rachel that's crazy talk," I started.

"_It's perfect," she said. "She even fits the bill. She's introverted, his test show it works better on people like them."_

"I don't think that's going to work," I thought. "Subliminal messaging…daddy doesn't have it down a science just yet."

"_If it doesn't work than it doesn't work. There's no harm in trying," she pushed eagerly._

"There could be. Daddy did all types of back ground checks to make sure his subjects could handle being in the trials. We don't know anything about her. She could react badly, become paranoid, or something bad like that," I thought in a panic as if I'd already done it.

"_I doubt a high school cheerleader moonlights as some kind of conspiracy theorist," she said._

"What if she crazy or something?" I asked.

"_Well than we'll be even better friends than I thought," she said happily. "Anyway it's my turn now. You already handled the music students."_

"It's not my fault they were so threatened by my talent," I said.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Rachel!" Finn said as he nudged me from my daydream. "Rachel you won!"

"What," I said confused.

"You won," he said again as he helped me stand up and walked me to stage.

"Wow! Even though I've wanted this for as long as I can remember every award is still surprising to me. As always I'd like to thank my Dads for everything. I would not be who I am today without them. I'd also like to thank the love of my life without who I would not have rededicated myself to not only my profession but my childhood goals. Thank you," I said looking Quinn dead in the eyes before I smile and walk off stage the video would do the rest.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"What the fuck!" Santana yelled. "What the fuck was that?"

"Calm down Santana," Brittany said as she pulled her back into the seat next to her.

"Don't tell me to calm down Brittany. What the hell is wrong with your friend?" Santana questioned freeing herself from Brittany.

"Nothing's wrong with her," Brittany said defensively. "I don't think she gets to choose what they show in the video."

"Fran how can you just sit there like that?" Santana asked. "Did you not just see-"

"I did see the video Santana. I saw all of it," Fran said deep in thought.

"I'm not talking about the video," Santana said quickly. "She told the whole world Quinn was the love of her life. What the hell is Quinn was supposed to do with that? Francesca!"

"Be quiet Santana," Francesca said quietly. "I'm thinking."

"Damn it Fran! What can you be so deep in thought about?" Santana asked irately.

"There's something off about Rachel," Fran said slowly. "There's something really off about her."

"We all knew that already," Santana said.

"No. I'm serious San," Francesca said looking up for the first time.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Quinn," Francesca said the moment she walked through the door with Sam and Mercedes.

"We need to talk," Quinn said softly.

"What?" Francesca said turning to Sam and Mercedes who wore apprehensive faces. "What's wrong?"

"I've been not lying to myself but ignoring a part of myself for a little over a year now," Quinn said as she walked into the living room and addressed the entire room.

"What's that supposed to mean," Santana asked.

"Rachel," Quinn said causing Beth to jump out of her seat and pay better attention. "I want to be with her."

"Ya!" Brittany yelled as Beth ran to give her mother a hug. "She'll be so happy."

"I'll be happy too," Quinn said.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Francesca said.

"I think it's a beautiful idea," Beth said. "I was afraid you were going to wait to long."

"I don't want to wait anymore. I'm done second guessing myself. I know what I want and I want Rachel," Quinn said with determination.

"She's not good for you Quinn," Francesca said. "Ever since you meet you haven't been the same."

"Love changes people," Quinn said robotically.

"Quinn," Francesca said hotly. "Look what's happened to you. That's more than love."

"I want right long before Rachel," Quinn said. "We can't blame her for what happen."

"Can't we," Francesca said.

"No! I can only blame myself." Quinn said, "I've changed. I'm ready for her now and she's ready for me. We're not right without each other."

"Look you're sounding like you used to," Francesca said accusingly.

"I sound like I'm in love," Quinn said with a smile, "In its purest form."

"Quinn," Francesca started.

"I'm not here to ask for your permission or your approval," Quinn interrupted. "The only person I need to be on my side already is." Quinn said as she picked Beth up. "All I'm asking is that maybe this time. I can do this with you guys with me."

"You've got me," Puck said after a minute. "You always have me."

"You've got me too," Brittany said cheerfully.

Mercedes and Sam put their hands on one of Quinn's shoulder, "We've been with you since day one."

"Come on San, I'm calling on the best friend clause," Quinn said with a hopeful smile.

"I suppose if I'm by your side this time," Santana said.

David walked to his wife and took her hand and looked at her expectantly, "okay," Francesca said.

"Okay good I'm about to go to her," Quinn said with fire in her eyes.

"What now?" Mercedes said.

"She has Finn as a date," Quinn said. "He's wanted to date her since he was assigned to her. If I know him like I think I do. He thinks tonight's the night. I'm going to show him just how wrong he is."

"…Let's go get her," Francesca said with just as much fire in her eyes.

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"You have a really beautiful apartment," Finn said as he looked around.

"Thank you," I said from my seat facing the door.

"Are you still in shock?" Finn asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Well, we've been in your place for like ten minutes and you're still in the same place, staring at the door," Finn said as he sat next to me.

"Oh," I said. "I guess I am still in shock."

"That's cool," Finn said placing an arm around me. "I normally have that effect on girls," Finn joked. I was saved from pretending to laugh by the doorbell ringing, "are you expecting someone?"

"It depends," I said as I stood up to answer the door.

I looked through the peephole to find Brittany, Santana, David, and Francesca on the other side. I can't say I wasn't expecting this, but I thought it would at least be after Quinn showed up. Cautiously I opened the door, readying myself for the onslaught of angry words. However, when I opened the door I didn't hear anything, but I felt hand grab me by the collar and push me back. The next thing I knew I was being dragged down the hall of my apartment and into my music room.

"I know what you did," Francesca said.

"Francesca? What? What are doing?" I asked as she pushed me into my piano.

"You think you can fuck with my sister and get away with it?" she asked as she stepped into my personal space.

"Would you care to explain?" I asked growing angry.

"What were you thinking with that video? Were you gloating?" She asked.

"_It was more of a confession to absolve myself of my sins," She thought._

"Again, would you care to explain?" I asked.

"You father's he's does psychiatric studies does he not?" Francesca asked.

"He does," I said.

"In your video you said that he taught you how to deal with bullies," she said.

"He did," I said squaring my shoulders and not backing down from her stare. "He taught me well."

"You took thought lessons to school and tried to use them to become friends with the people that once shunned you," She continued.

"You're reciting my video for me," I said warily. "I don't need you to refresh my memory. I already lived it."

"But it didn't work because they already had developed an opinion on you," Francesca said more for herself than me. "But my sister was new to you. She didn't have an opinion on you. What was it some 'childhood goal' to be friends with the most popular girl in school?"

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying the Lucy never mention you until a week after she started school. I'm saying that even then she only mentioned you when she was asking Santana what the hell was wrong with her because you kept saying she looking at you. I'm saying that the only time she even said to me that she liked you, was after that day you went to your door and ended up not coming home," Francesca said critically.

"Sounds like the progression of feeling to me," I said calmly.

"I know what you did," she said. "You made her think she liked you. You force those feelings inside her head and tonight you dragged them back."

"I didn't do anything," I said.

"What you couldn't make any friends so you had to brain wash them?" Francesca asked. "I see right through you. You're nothing but a pathetic, lonely, manipulative little girl."

"_You don't know me. You haven't lived my life. You haven't suffered through my pain. I'll have you know Francesca," she said through me, "that I'm far from pathetic. Pathetic was eating in the nurses room everyday. Pathetic was only talking to the patients at the hospital I volunteered at and my dads each day. Pathetic was going home with stained close everyday and crying in my room. Pathetic was changing myself to fit into with my class. Pathetic is not knowing who I am without Quinn. No...after tonight we won't be pathetic, lonely, or manipulative. After tonight we will be fulfilled. Hell after tonight there wont be a we anymore."_

"We?" Francesca questioned as she grimaced at Rachel's smile. "...so you admit it! You manipulated her?"

"_Francesca what are you talking about?" she said through me again. "You come into my house ranting, Accusing me! Insulting me!"_

"What?"Quinn said. "Fran?"

"Quinn," Francesca said turning around. "It's not what it looks like."

"You said you'd be with me this time," Quinn said her voice weighed down with hurt.

"I'm just making sure she treats you right," Francesca said.

"She treats me like I'm a queen," Quinn said.

"...That's all that matters I guess," Francesca said.

"That is all that matters," Quinn said as she extended an arm to me. "Walk with me?"

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"_I want to show you something," she said pulling Quinn up the flight of stairs._

"Rachel wait," Quinn said pulling me to a stop. "I need to tell you something."

"_What?" she asked._

"I'm sorry," Quinn said looking down. "I made you a promise and I broke it."

"_What promise?" she asked._

"That morning I was worried that I'd be sentence for a lot longer than I actually got. I was worried that you wouldn't wait for me. I was scared that I'd get out and you wouldn't want me anymore. I wanted to make you promise you'd wait for me but I couldn't. So I promised you that I come right back, that I'd be with you and see if you agreed. You did but I didn't come to you. I knew I loved you but I didn't come back and I'm sorry. I so sorry Rachel," Quinn said give in to her tears.

"_Sh...Quinn don't cry," she said. "It's okay. You're here now. You came back."_

"Because you never gave up," Quinn said looking up at me with passion reignited in her eyes. "I saw you're video and I realized, just like I realized that night in your dorm room, that I can't help the way my body reacts to you. I can't help the way my heart speeds up when your near. It may take my brain a little longer to catch on but it always gets there too," Quinn said repeating the words she said to me the morning after she woke up with me tangled in her arms, the morning after we may or may not have spent the night trying to make up our own epic love stories, the morning after I may or may not have said falling for my inevitable stalker, would beat anything she thought of, the morning after the night I told her did not constitute a first date, the morning after the last day I spent with Lucile before she quit playing for me, the morning I realized I loved her. "And if it takes too long your always there like you were to point it out and I don't know were I'd be without you. I don't know who I'd be."

"_I know who I'd be," she said. "And I don't want to go back. We're better off with each other. Come I have something you're going to like."_

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"You did this?" Quinn asked in astonishment.

"_I had a lot of time. Emma said I was showing my ugly side a little bit more than usual and recommended I find a hobby," she said as I watched her walk around the house._

"And you chose this?" Quinn asked.

"_I hoped you'd come back," she said. _

"Obviously," Quinn said smiling. "Lasting Affection the Pink Zinnia, I Think of You the Blue Salvia, I Love You Still and I Always Will the Pink and White Rose." Quinn's smile turned to a frown, "Unrequited love the Daffodil, Do You Still Love Me the Mauve Lilac, Deceit the Orange Mock, Anger and Resentment the Petunia..."

"_I was in a bad place," she said. "There aren't that many of those though...and not all of them are about you."_

"Spider flower?" she asked looking at the flower behind me.

"_I wanted to send you those a couple times but I didn't know where you lived," she said._

"Do you still want to," Quinn asked.

"_We have time now. We don't have," she said. "Plus my therapist would like that."_

"You're in therapy? Because of me?" Quinn asked.

"_No," she said "because of me. I'm trying to get better. Leave the past behinds me. Become one again."_

"I hope you can," Quinn said sincerely.

"_With you I know I can," she said as she walked to Quinn and pulled her into a hug. "I love you Quinn."_

"I love you too," Quinn said.

"_Are you better now," she asked._

"I am. I really am," Quinn said as Rachel moved her hand to her zipper and pulled it down.

"_What getting better hard?" she asked asked as she pulled the form fitting dress from Quinn torso and looked down at her left arm._

"It was worth it," Quinn said as Rachel took her arm in hers and ran fingers down the fading scars that ran down from her shoulder to her elbows from where she scratched and clawed at her skin. "It you have someone to get better for," Quinn said and Rachel fingers found the inside of her wrist where Rachel and Beth were carved into Quinn's skin. "I was in a dark place," Quinn said gesturing to her scars as Rachel brought her wrist to her lips and kissed it.

"_But you're better now?" she asked again as she moved her lips up Quinn's arm for Quinn they had finally felt like they'd healed._

"I am," Quinn said and Rachel kissed her lips.

"_Good," she said breaking the kiss. "And soon will be better together," she said before Quinn reconnected her lips._

=What Is Love, But A Glorified Obsession?=

"Rachel," Quinn said kissing me from my daze state. "Rachel?"

"Hmm?" I said pushing her away.

"Come on Rachel," she said with another peck. "I have someone I want you to meet and you can't do it naked."

"No," I whined. "I want to stay here surrounded by flowers and holding you."

"Please Rachel," Quinn said. "We can hug later. I want you to meet Beth."

I picked my head up from her chest quickly, "Beth?"

"Yeah," Quinn said. "I've wanted you to meet her ever since she came back from spending the summer with her dad."

"Is that why I never saw her?" I asked.

"Yeah well. We'd only been dating for a few weeks so I didn't want to introduce you until I knew you were serious. I may have been obsessed with you but I'm still a thoughtful mother," Quinn said with a smile.

"I'd love to meet her," I said.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So there you have it. Sorry for any mistakes. Don't hate me. If you have questions I will answer them. I might do a deleted scene chapter with some scenes from when Rachel and Quinn were at Julliard and some of the things Quinn did, if you guys want me to.

Thanks for reading.

-MissWriteProduction


	5. Chapter 5

For _**DropDead88, Rebeliz777, and Smartblonde317**_, because they're awesome.

**DropDead88**: I'm sure when you read this you'll find something you said in your comments incorporated into one of the flash-forwards.

My next story will probably be Lifeline...crazy Quinn will make a reappearance.

* * *

><p>Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women<p>

"Piano classes! But why?" Lucy whined as Judy placed Lucy's new music workbooks on her desk.

"Because Lucy, if you insist on not joining any after school programs, than we need to find something to occupy your time," Judy said kindly.

"But Mom I don't want to," Lucy yelled at her mother's retreating figure.

"Ah but you have to Lucy. You need to get out of this house. And who knows maybe you'll make some friends at the art school," Judy said softly.

"Is that what this is about? Mom no one wants to be my friend. Music school won't change that," Lucy said as she followed her mother down the stairs.

"Than what will?" Judy asked. "What's the problem here Lucy?"

"I don't know I'm…I'm me. I'm fat. I have mousy hair. I have an ugly nose. I have thick glasses. I'm not someone people want to be seen with," Lucy said quietly. "Please mom can I stay home?"

"And whose fault is all of this Lucy? You're the one who won't stay out of the fridge and cupboards. You're the one who doesn't like going to the salon with me. You're the one that likes those glasses that do nothing for your face. Lucy…we're working on your appearance but for now…for now I know that there is someone out there that would love to be your friend," Judy said with her face morphing from anger to pity.

"Right," Lucy said as her voice cracked slightly. "There must be someone."

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Lucile," Rachel said softly as she stopped playing with her necklace.

"Yes," Lucile said briefly making eye contact before looking back down.

"My eyes are up here Lucile," Rachel said with at smile as she dropped her necklace and pointed to her face.

"What?" Lucile said as she looked up again. "I wasn't…I wasn't trying-"

"It's okay Lucile," Rachel said as she turned her back to her. "It's flattering really but um… I kind of want to work on this music and I'm afraid you're not listening to me."

"I was listening to you," Lucile said quickly. "I understand what you want the song to sound like but I need to hear your lyrics before I can write anything down. If we do it any other way you'll find yourself wanting to change you words to better fit my composition."

"Right…" Rachel said. "I'm working on the lyrics. I can have them to you by the end of the week."

"Rachel, can you turn around? I didn't mean to stare. My eyes are attracted to movement and you… I didn't mean to stare," Lucile said with a soft pleading tone coating her words.

"But always staring," Rachel said as she turn around with a smile. "Why should this time be any different?"

"I'm always staring?" Lucile asked surprised.

"Yeah, and you don't even know you're doing it," Rachel said shaking her head.

"I don't know why I'm doing that," Lucile said looking down at the floor. "You must think I'm some sort of creeper."

"I think it's kind of cute," Rachel said as she moved to gather her stuff, "and I don't have a problem with it, just as long as the work still gets done."

"It will," Lucile said nodding her head.

"Then look all you want," Rachel said as she headed for the door. "Have a good night Lucile."

Lucile sunk back into the piano set and banged her head on the keys, "What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't even like her like that."

"Yeah but you think I'm pretty!" Rachel called out before the door closed. "_Step two is complete. It will only be a little longer now."_

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Matt," Quinn called out as she followed him down the street.

"Yeah, do I know you" Matt asked.

"Not really," Quinn said. "You're dating Rachel Berry right?"

"What's it to you?" Matt asked.

"I'm use you play the piano for her I was wondering if you could tell me where to find her?" Quinn asked.

"I wouldn't know," Matt said.

"But you're her boyfriend," Quinn said.

"And you're her piano player," Matt said. "Look I got a party to get to. You know you can come if you want. The more hot girls there the merrier."

"Is Rachel going to be there?" Quinn asked.

"No," Matt said. "Is that a problem?"

"No. No I don't think it will be," Quinn said as she followed him.

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Rachel," Mr. Morrison said. "I love having you come in and talking to me, don't get me wrong, but isn't there something else you'd rather be doing after school and all day Saturday?"

"Mr. Morrison, I think you're underestimating your charm. There nowhere else I rather be," Rachel said.

"You don't have any friends your age do you?" Mr. Morrison asked.

"Not that I know of," Rachel said contently. "Doesn't matter though, I find that talking to people older than myself provides more thrilling conversations."

"You're a wonderful girl Rachel," Mr. Morrison said. "I can't imagine why people your age don't want to be your friend."

"My parents are gay, I dress like sick twisted fetish of a Japanese business man, I'm overbearing, all I ever do is sing, I care to much, and I love to deeply. But never you worry Mr. Morrison, I'm working on a way to make them fall in love with me," Rachel said with a smile.

"And what way is that?" Mr. Morrison asked.

"I'm going working my way into their heads," Rachel said. "Burn myself into their memory. They'll realize I'm someone they should get to know and will."

"Just like that?" Mr. Morrison asked.

"I still refining the technique but yeah…just like that," Rachel said with a shrug.

"Tell me how that works out for you," Mr. Morrison said.

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Are you waiting for your parents too," Lucy said as she moved to the bench the brunette was sitting on.

"Did I say you could sit with me?" Santana said icily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to sit by myself," Lucy said as she looked down at the floor.

"Yeah? Well there's a reason I didn't sit with you in the first place," Santana said as she got up.

"Is it because you don't want to be seen with me?" Lucy asked. "Or something along those lines?"

"…No, it's not because of anything like that. I just…people don't like me very much," Santana with a shrug as she sat back down.

"But you're pretty," Lucy said. "I don't get why people would like you."

"I'm mean. It's in my blood. People just aren't use to it. They can't handle it," Santana said calmly. "It doesn't matter though. I'll find someone who can and I won't need any of them."

"I'm accustom to mean," Lucy said shyly. "I could be your friend if you can be mine. My mom said sometimes pretty girls have ugly friends to make them look better. I could do that for you."

"You're not ugly," Santana said softly.

"Yes I am," Lucy replied without hesitation.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Santana said as she took Lucy's hand. "It's a shame you don't see it yourself. If I'm going to be your friend, you have to know it's not because I want to use you or make fun of you or something like that. It's because I like you."

"You don't even know my name," Lucy said as she shook her head.

"You're name is Lucy. You're the new student in the music department. My names Santana," Santana said as Judy drove up.

"It was nice to meet you Santana," Lucy said as she stood up. "But I don't want a friend who lies to me."

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Hello, you must be Rachel," Mercedes said politely.

"Yes, that's me," Rachel said as her eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm Mercedes. Licile's friend," Mercedes provided.

"Oh, where is she," Rachel said as she looked around.

"She went to the restroom," Mercedes said, "or at least that what she said. I think she trying to pick up the courage to ask me out."

"What?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to Mercedes.

"She's trying to ask me out but I don't know how to break it to her that Sam and I have been…something since the summer," Mercedes said solemnly.

"If you leave now I can tell her that you had to leave for a coffee date with…Sam," Rachel said as the wheels turned in her head.

"Really?" Mercedes asked.

"Yep," Rachel said kindly. "This way things don't have to be awkward between you two."

"Okay I'm going," Mercedes said. "Thank Rachel. Tell her I said to have a good night."

"I will," Rachel said as she moved to the piano bench.

"_So she's gay," she said._

"I wasn't expecting that," Rachel said.

"_This is good," she said._

"How is this good," Rachel asked.

"_Well we got her to be our friend right. And we desperately want a significant other right," she asked._

"So?"

"_We can get her to fall in love with us," she said excitedly._

"What? No! That's crossing some sort of line Rachel," Rachel said.

"_We sent a girl to a crack house," she said. "Is this really any worse?"_

"Yes, this could change the rest of her life," Rachel said as she shook her head in protest.

"_Our lives, this could change our lives, because it will be us and her together…happily in love," she said._

"It's wrong Rachel," Rachel said.

"_When has that ever stopped us before," she said._

"Hey Rachel," Lucile said as she walked into the room. "Do you know where Mercedes is?"

"…She had to run. She had a date with a guy name Sam," Rachel said.

"She did?" Lucile asked.

"Yeah, she said they've had a thing since the summer. She's trying to make it official now," Rachel said as she watched Lucile's face fall.

"That's nice," Lucile said softly.

"It's kind of cute…makes me wish I had someone," Rachel said.

"Yeah, me too," Lucile said taking her seat next to Rachel.

"_We'll give her a week to get over it," she said, "and then we'll start."_

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Rachel," Lucile said with a frown.

"Yes Lucile?" Rachel said as she continued to practice her routine.

"Our time with the room is up," Lucile said softly. "We have to go?"

"What? No we can't go we need to practice. We have to practice," Rachel said urgently.

"Someone else needs the room Rachel," Lucile said as she started to back up her bag, "I'd lobe to stay and help you but there's nothing we can do."

"If you can stay we can find another piano," Rachel suggests.

"I'm sorry what?" Lucile said silently cursing her attempt at being cordial.

"You said you can stay," Rachel said. "So let me find another piano. That way we don't have to stop."

"I-" Lucile started.

"You don't want to stay with me do you?" Rachel said looking down.

"No it's not that," Lucile said quickly. "I just don't think there will be any piano's left."

"I have one at home," Rachel supplied quietly. _"That's it reel her in."_

"I…I guess we can go," Lucile said as she picked up Rachel's bags.

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Sue?" Quinn said cautiously.

"I'm listening," Sue said.

"It really would mean a lot to me if you would help me with this," Quinn said.

"I want you to say it Q?" Sue said.

"I need you to help me make someone disappear," Quinn said sternly.

"That's not what I'm talking about Quinn," Sue said again with an uncharacteristically calm voice.

"There's nothing wrong with being just like you…. I- I want to be just like," Quinn said.

"Okay, where are you," Sue asked.

"I'm in New York City," Quinn said eagerly.

"I think I have someone in the big apple," Sue said as she flipped through a notebook. "When you're ready, here's where I want you to go."

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"I saw you on the news," he said with a smile.

"Yeah? Was it a good picture?" Quinn said as she unlocked her doors.

"It did you justice," he said as he got in the car. "Normally stalkers are all old and ugly. Seeing your picture along with the headline was refreshing."

"I aim to please," Quinn said softly.

"So what do we need to talk about," he ask as he flexed his finger in his leather gloves.

"Matt Rutherford," Quinn sighed out.

"That's a name I never thought I'd hear again," he said with a smirk.

"I'm surprised you remember him off the top of your head," Quinn said.

"There's nothing like each clients first," he said. "Never thought you'd want him back."

"I know but…um, the other lady of the house thinks he's served his time," Quinn said with a shrug.

"So how's that going," he asked. "There was a lot of buzz about the wedding but nothing concrete."

"It's going great actually," Quinn said with a wide smile. "You should come over for dinner one night."

"I'll try to fit that in," he lied easily. "So want do you want to do about Matt."

"Well where is he now?" Quinn asked.

"South American prison," he said with a shrug.

"I want you to bring him back up here but um…drop him off in Philly," Quinn said. "If there's anyone he wants to see first it's his family."

"Alright," he said. "What's the story with the guy in the back?

"Name: Finn Hudson, Age: 25, Occupation: terminated police officer, Problem: …he would not stop following me. I caught him on my way over here," Quinn said with a sigh.

"I thought you were trying to turn over a new leaf," he said with a quirked eyebrow.

"I am but I find he's standing in the way of that," Quinn said as she looked at Finn. "I lost control of my temper and stabbed him a few times."

"Is this his car?" he asked.

"It is," Quinn said as she gathered her stuff. "Do you think you can handle these things for me?"

"For you anything," he said as he got out of the car and moved to the driver's side. "Have a happy life Quinn."

"You too," Quinn said giving him a final nod before he drove away.

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Quinn," Santana cooed. "Quinn wake up."

"Huh," Quinn asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Wake up babe," Santana said softly but Quinn started to doze off again. "Quinn wake up!"

Quinn shot up into sitting position making the blanket she was laying under fall from her to reveal her naked torso, "Ah…why is it so fucking bright in her."

"Quinn why the fuck are you naked?" Santana yelled as she covered her up.

"San my head is killing me stop yelling," Quinn said.

"Quinn why are you naked in the bed of Puck's truck?" Santana asked in a hushed voice.

Quinn opened her eyes and looked around, "What the fuck San! Why am I naked?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Santana asked.

"…Puck was taking me home. Why are we still here?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked away from Quinn confused as to wear the blanket had pool on her lap. Slowly she pulled blanket back to find a mixture of blood and semen coating her thighs, "I'm going to help you put your clothes on okay."

"Santana, I don't understand," Quinn said as she worked her dress back on.

"How much did you have to drink last night," Santana asked.

"Two bottles of something…it was fruity. Puck said it wasn't strong enough to do anything. Just enough so we can have a good night," Quinn said. "…he got me drunk."

"And then he had sex with you and left you in the back of his truck and came back to the bonfire," Santana said getting angry as Quinn started to cry.

"Why would he do that San?" Quinn asked. "Why would he do that to me?"

Santana opened her mouth to answer but stopped as she heard voices approaching and saw Puck. "Stay here," Santana said as she rushed over to Puck.

"San don't leave me," Quinn said to stop Santana was once standing.

"Motherfucker!" Santana yelled as she tackled Puck to the floor.

"What the fuck Santana," Puck yelled.

"You got her drunk and had sex with her didn't you?" Santana asked but didn't answer as she started to punch and claw at Puck face and torso. When his friends pulled her off of him she put her feet to good use and kicked in a few ribs before she stomped on his hand. "Stay the fuck away from her or I swear I'll kill you."

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"You have a nice place Rachel," Lucile said as she put her bag down by the front door.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she walked to the corner of the room to reveal her old busted piano. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Is that what I'm supposed to be playing?" Lucile asked incredulously. "Rachel you said you had a piano."

"It is a piano," Rachel said as she crossed her hands over her chest. "I've been fixing it. Almost all the keys work."

"It's not even tuned. Rachel I can't play a piano like this," Lucile said shaking her head.

"If you have such a problem with it fix it," Rachel yelled. "Tools are right there."

"Fine," Lucile said.

"_Did you close the blinds and remove all the clocks from view?" she asked._

"Yep," Rachel thought.

"_Good. Now that she has something to focus on she won't notice the amount of time passing by. Get started on dinner. Hopefully, when everything is done it will be too later for her to leave," She said._

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Quinn," Rachel said softly as she used all of her energy to move her hand four inches to hold Quinn's hand.

"Yes babe," Quinn said looking up from her book.

"I can hear the angel calling for me," Rachel said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "And I fear I don't have much longer."

"Rae don't-" Quinn started.

"Hush now Quinn," Rachel said. "I need to say this to you. Even though this is probably the last thing you'd want me to spend my last words on but it's important I say this. Not just because I'm not going to get another chance but because this marriage can't continue without you knowing."

"Okay Rach. Tell me," Quinn said as she held Rachel hand tighter.

"Baby I said hush…." Rachel started but didn't continue from there.

"Babe?" Quinn said slowly nodding her head for her to continue.

"Quinn shut up. I'm trying to do something that's very hard for me right now," Rachel said with a sigh. "Have you ever heard of subliminal messaging?" Quinn nodded. "I used it on you…to make you fall in love with me"

"No Rachel, I was already in love with you," Quinn said. "Ever since college, Rach, it's always been you. I feel for you so fast, you went from stranger, to friend, to girl I thought was cute, to soulmate, in less than a quarter of a year. And that was all way before the movies started parading you around as the girl everyone wants."

"Yeah, I know. I made that happen," Rachel said as she looked away from Quinn ashamed. "Remember when we first meet. You didn't want to stay and get to know me; you told me you had plans with Sam and Mercedes. I was so sad after that because I thought you didn't like me. So I decided to make you think we'd be prefect friends and we were but then I found out you were gay and I wanted more. So I made you think I was appealing, and when that worked you wouldn't act on it. So I made you stay the night at my apartment and moved you so that you'd think you entangled yourself in me in your sleep. I talked circles around you to convince you to kiss me and when you did it was on the cheek but I knew… I knew from that moment on I had you. That you finally knew you loved me and would do anything for me"

"No. Rachel, you couldn't have done all that. No one can implant thoughts into people's head," Quinn said softly. "That's not how this happened."

"If anyone could do it it's my dad, his research assistants and me," Rachel said, "I helped him run his test Quinn. I know who to do it. I've tried before but it didn't work because those people have preconceived notions about me. You were a clean slate. This is how it happened and I'm sorry I didn't that to you. I didn't know that you would be switching out of our sessions the next day, and when you did I thought that maybe Mercedes was wrong about you being a lesbian. I thought you couldn't come to terms with the things I made you feel for me and that's why you left. I didn't know that our conversation about wanting to fall in love with my stalker would have lead you down that path. I didn't know with would ruin so many years of your life."

"Oh my gosh. You're serious," Quinn said. "Rachel-"

"I'm sorry Quinn I just loved you so much," Rachel said through her tears.

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"You know nothing about us!" Quinn yelled. "I know what she feels for me!"

"Send her to solitary," Mr. Shuester said as he tried to stop the blood gushing from his broken nose. "I think she needs a few days to calm down and I need some time to evaluate her case."

"She loves me!" Quinn yelled.

"Solitary now!" Mr. Shuester yelled.

"Let go of me," Quinn yelled all the way to the padded room.

"Takes some time to rest your mind," one of the guards said. "It will start to realize truth sooner or later."

"She loves me," Quinn yelled as they tossed her into the room. "She loves me!"

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Lucy?" Santana asked as they sat on the bench in front of the art school.

"Yeah," Lucy said as she played with her loose clothing.

"You're losing weight," Santana said.

"I know," Lucy said happily.

"Why?" Santana said.

"Because my mommy's going to love me soon," Lucy said as she finally turned to meet Santana's face.

"You don't need to lose weight of that to happen," Santana said.

"Yes I do and I will," Lucy said. "Then she'll be happy. I'll be happy."

"I like you the way you are," Santana mumbled.

"But you're the only one," Lucy said softly.

"Lucy-" Santana started.

"No! My mom's right Santana," Lucy said. "I'm in seventh grade if I don't do something about it now than I never will. I don't want high school to suck. I don't want to never be kissed. I don't want to be a joke."

"You can have all that and not have to change yourself Lucy," Santana said.

"You were never a joke to me Lucy and I know high school won't suck for me because I have you…and I know someone that wants to kiss you," Santana said.

Lucy scoffed, "who?"

"…I want to kiss you Quinn," Santana said in a low voice. "In my dreams I already have."

"Santana I don't need your pity," Lucy started but was cut off by Santana's lips softly pressing against hers.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a while now," Santana said.

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Where are we going," Matt said as he stumbled after Quinn.

"To see a friend," Quinn said.

"I thought we were going to have sex," Matt said puzzled.

"I never said that," Quinn said as she stopped at a door in the back alley.

"No, but you said let's get out of here which means…let's have sex," Matt said.

"You're dating Rachel," Quinn said as she knocked on the door, "You don't need me. She's perfect."

"What do you want," the man said as he opened the door.

"Where the fuck are we?" Matt yelled into the man's face ausing him to back hand him across the face. Matt fell to the floor and loss consciousness.

"Hi," Quinn said. "I served on the S. S. Cheerios for two year. I was told you'd be expecting me."

"You seem a little too nice to be the girl Sue told me about," the man said.

"I've been told," Quinn said.

"Is this him?" the man asked.

"Matt Rutherford," Quinn sighed. "I need him out of the picture."

"Why's that?"

"Someone's head over heels in love with him that can't be," Quinn said with a shrug. "I need him to disappear for as long as it takes for her to love me."

"I can make that happen," the man said.

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Please don't be angry with me Quinn," Rachel said as she gasped for air on her hospital bed.

"I'm not angry Rachel," Quinn said.

"You're not?" Rachel asked. "Why not?"

"It's like I always say Rachel," Quinn said as she moved to sit on the hospital bed with Rachel. "You help point me in the directions my brain doesn't even know I'm heading. So maybe you drilled the idea into my head until I believed it but that didn't mean I had to act on it. The passion I feel for you and the admiration I have for you is self-ignited Rachel."

"It is?" Rachel asked with vulnerability weaved into her voice.

"Of course it is Rachel," Quinn said as she wiped her tears away. "Don't ever doubt that for a second." Quinn leaned in to place a kiss on her lips and when she pulled away she smiled, "Now stop being so dramatic you're only fixing the tear in your vocal chords. You're not losing your voice, you're protecting it."

"You never know Quinn," Rachel said. "I didn't want to never be able to talk again and then tell you I brainwashed you. You might have felt compelled to marry with me now that I was handicapped."

"Losing your voice does not make you handicap Rachel," Quinn said.

"It's does when you're talking about me," Rachel said.

"Nothing you could do could make me feel compelled to marry you," Quinn said. "My heart has already got my brain's tunnel vision set on you in a white dress."

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Lucy Q!" Santana yelled as she ran up the stairs of Quinn's house. "I don't like how these school mandated anger management classes are interfering with out alone time. I think I might have to attend a few more after today because I was so sexual frustrated and time was passing by so slowly that I might have freaked out on the group leader. I hope your ready though because we only have twenty minutes to get out macks on before your parents come home," Santana finished as she open the door to Quinn's from only to find her lying on her bed crying and dozens of boxes for pregnancy test all over the floor. "By the time I'm done with him the only sentence they will be able to give me is life."

"Santana," Quinn cried out in a weak voice. "Hold me please. Hold me and tell me this is just a bad dream."

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Are you almost done," Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Lucile said, "I just have to tune it."

"Well you can do that after you eat," Rachel said and smile when Lucile looked up at her. "I made pasta."

"Oh," Lucile said as her eyebrows knitted together.

"You've been at it for a while. You can't tell me you're not hungry Lucile," Rachel said.

"I am," Lucile said timidly.

"Then come eat," Rachel said as she took Lucile's hand and then dropped it. "Ouch! You shocked me," Rachel lied.

"Sorry," Lucile said as she looked down at her and as if it was a mystery to her.

"Well at least you can't say there isn't a spark between us," Rachel said as she took Lucile's hand and led her to the kitchen.

Lucile chuckled half heartedly as she continued to look at their interlocked hands which was sending shockwaves along her entire arm, "I guess."

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Sorry," Santana said to the girl that sat down next to her. "I don't mean to be rude up but I'm saving that seat for someone."

"Are you really?" the blond asked.

"I am," Santana said. "My best friend is meeting me here."

"Well when she started to come up I'll leave to sit on the other bench," the blond said.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" Santana asked.

"I go by Quinn," the blond said.

"Listen here Quinn-" Santana started.

"Fabray," Quinn interjected, "Quinn Fabray."

"…Lucy?" Santana asked.

"I don't go by that anymore Santana," Quinn said.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Santana asked. "You're blond, you've lost even more weight, you're not wearing your glasses, and your…your nose is different."

"Mommy thinks this better fits my face," Quinn said.

"Why are you doing this Quinn," Santana said as she shook her head to the floor.

"My mother took me out our pictures taken…together," Quinn said. "My dad took me to a party he was invited to this summer. We even went shopping for new clothes…we went to the actual mall Santana."

"That's not what I asked you," Santana said.

"Their proud of me," Quinn said. "I'm doing it so they can be proud of me… Does this change anything between us?"

"I've been telling you all this time that looks don't matter. It'd be wrong for me to change how I feel about you because of this."

"Good because I'm calling on the best friend clause," Quinn said.

"What now?" Santana asked.

"Change schools with me," Quinn asked.

Santana bit at her lip for a while before she turned and placed a kiss on Quinn's lips, "I'll follow you anywhere."

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"How could you forget patient protocol!" Mr. Shuester yelled.

"We've never had to escort someone to solitary right after an introductory meeting," the nurse said.

"How bad did she bleed out," Mr. Shuester asked.

"Well the scratches to her shoulder did cause a substantial amount of blood loss but the carvings below her wrist did the most damage," the nurse said. "We've since cut her nails and removed her earrings but she's still trying to find ways to leave marks on her skin. She said you're trying to make her forget their love but she's going to make sure she never can."

"Have you washed her writing off the walls?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Some of the blood we are having a little problem removing from the crevices in the wall but most of it is gone," the nurse said.

"Good…put her in a straight jacket and put her back in," Mr. Shuester said.

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"I'm serious," Rachel said with a smile, "falling in love with my co-star is the best love story I could ever ask for."

"I think it's a little normal now," Lucile said. "And now they have costars dating just to gain press it would cheapen the relationship. I think falling in love with a regular old person would be better."

"Lucile where is the drama in that," Rachel asked. "That is not an epic love story. It's an everyday story."

"It's epic if you're the regular person and not the famous one," Lucile shrugged.

"No! Okay the best love story is to fall in love with someone from your past; a former friend with whom you've lost touch, you're ex-tormentor who was secretly in love with you, the girl next door who moved across the country."

"Clichéd," Lucile shrugged.

"Clichéd?" Rachel shriek.

"Yeah," Lucile said. "I'd rather an inappropriate one. Like a former teacher, or you babysitter, or the single mom whose son you tutor."

"Those are everyday things Lucile! We are on the road to being extraordinary! We need an extraordinary love story. Like….Like falling in love with your stalker. That! That is epic. That is what I want to happen. That is my future love story. I only hope my future stalker can handle the security guards and be able to find their way to my dressing room to ask me out."

"Yeah that will happen," Lucile said.

"One of my stories will happen," Rachel said. "I guarantee it."

"Well, if it does that person must truly love you," Lucile said.

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Why don't you want me to help you?" Santana asked.

"Because…you already got your chance," Quinn said. "It's my turn."

"I'll give you five minutes Quinn," Santana said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Quinn said as she got out of the car and got the key from under the mat and open the door to the Puckerman house.

"Don't do anything too crazy Quinn," Santana yelled as Quinn entered the house.

Quinn walked up the stairs to puck's room and found him naked next to some girl and then saw the pocket knife on his nightstand. Silently she picked it up and moved the covers off the couple. Holding him down with one calf on his stomach and the other on his thighs Quinn went to work. On the third cut Puck woke up with a scream.

"Quinn what fuck are you doing," Puck yelled as he tried to kick her off. With one last jab Quinn finished, "Ah! What the hell did you do?"

Quinn threw the knife at if him, "you fuck me when I'm drunk and on top of that you get me pregnant. You're lucky I didn't kill you."

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"I'm sorry I kept you so late," Rachel said.

"It's alright," Lucile said. "I guess I can just crash here for the night."

"I'd hoped you'd say that," Rachel said. "I'd have been worried sick if you tried to make it back to Jersey at this time of the night."

"That's for the concern Rachel," Lucile said with a smile.

"I never been to a sleep over," Rachel said with her head downcast.

"Well get ready," Lucile said happily. "You're about to have one."

"Okay what do we need?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Popcorn, movies, nail polish, magazines, and a big bed," Lucile said.

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Well," Quinn said quietly. "I'm not sure about this."

"Come on Quinn," Rachel said. "It's only fair. Tell me everything you've done."

"Rachel, I don't even remember what I've done," Quinn said.

"Tell me what you remember," Rachel demanded rather than asked.

"I've burned some stuff, stolen something, had some people beat up, had some people disappear, bribed some people, I'm ten seconds away from killing Finn. I don't know. I've done a lot."

"Who'd you have disappear?"

"Matt..." Quinn whispered.

"Matt! Matt Rutherford? The Matt I was ten seconds away from proposing to? That Matt?"

"He was all wrong for you Rachel," Quinn said. "And he was cheating on you and I was…worried that I'd missed my chance."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know," Quinn mumbled.

"Is he alive?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"I think so," Quinn said while her face reflected her cluelessness.

"Lucy Quinn Fabrey," Rachel said. "You bring him back right now."

"I can just bring him back," Quinn said.

"If you took him away then you can bring him back. His parents were distraught and it's been six years," Rachel reason.

"This crime guy did the deed for me," Quinn said.

"Well get him to undo it. Now," Rachel ordered.

"But were on our honeymoon," Quinn yelled.

"So?" Rachel asked.

"He doesn't have a cell phone," Quinn said.

"...You're right. Let's wait a week," Rachel said. "Get dressed were going to see a coral reef today."

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Just calm down Lucile, I'm not mad," Rachel said as Lucile moved around the apartment quickly to gather up her things.

"Rachel, I was practically laying on top of you!" Lucile yelled.

"So," Rachel asked. "I wasn't uncomfortable. I friends cuddle at sleepover."

"That wasn't friendly cuddling Rachel," Quinn said as she moved towards the door. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Quinn," Rachel said as she held the door shut, "you can't help the way your body responds to me." _Lick your lips, her eyes will follow._ "Stop fighting against it." _Step closer to her._ "Just turn your mind off and feel what your heart is saying and I promise everything will clear up."_ She's thinking….she's thinking…oh crap she's leaning in for a kiss! …What's that ringing? Her phone…quick lean the rest of the way! Kiss her._

Quinn pulled away just as Rachel starts to lean in, "Sorry, I have to take this."

"Yeah no problem," Rachel said as she stepped away from the door.

"I actually have to go," Quinn said as she open the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I expect for you to ask me out on a date Quinn! Yesterday's dinner did not count as one!" Rachel yelled after her.

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"Thanks for letting Santana come over Judy," Ms. Lopez said.

"It's my pleasure really. Quinn will be home from school any minute now," Judy said with a wide smile.

"She must be quite a child. Santana won't stop talking about her," Ms. Lopes said.

"Well she can leave quite the impression," Judy said as the back door burst open and Lucy walked in. "Lucy? Come into the living room dear."

A crying and scuffed up Lucy walks into the room, "Yes mom?"

"Oh dear! Lucy what happened to you?" Judy asked with feigned surprise.

"Um…I fell. We have company. I'm going to go get cleaned up," Lucy said as she wiped up her tears.

"I'll help you," Santana said as she stood from her seat

"No thank you," Lucy said as she ran up the stairs with Santana running up behind her.

"What really happened to you Lucy?" Santana said as she pushed her way into the bathroom.

"I said I fell," Lucy said as she cleaned the cuts along her legs.

"How did you fall," Santana asked.

"Jessica K. pushed me down the school's front steps," Lucy said succumbing to tears.

"Why did she do that?" Santana asked as her face hardened.

"I don't know," Lucy through a sob, "I don't know anymore. I don't even try to talk to them anymore. I don't even…I stay to myself but it's not enough."

"No one says anything?" Santana asked confused.

"Nobody cares about me," Lucy yelled. "Why would anybody say anything?"

"I care about you," Santana said.

"You don't even know me," Lucy said.

"You won't let me! You won't even accept my friendship," Santana said. "Tell me Lucy what have I done to warrant that response?"

"I- I don't know," Lucy said.

"Let me be your friend Lucy," Santana said.

"….Okay," Lucy said slowly, "let's be friends."

"I'm going to ask your mom to send you to my school," Santana said as she pulled Lucy into a hug. "Then we'll be together."

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"I've got news," Quinn said as Santana collapsed onto the bed to lie next to her.

"Really? What kind of news," Santana said rolling onto her stomach and opening her skittles bag.

"There's this girl name Rachel who I play the piano for after school to fulfill-," Quinn started after a short period of silence and stopped abruptly as Santana started throwing candy in her face.

"Blah. Blah," Santana sighed out. "I'm going to stop you right there Quinn because your boring me. I told you, tell me the important parts first, and then, if I feel the story was interesting enough, you can tell me all the details."

"Santana I wouldn't be telling you if it wasn't interesting," Quinn said.

"Yeah, that's what you always say. I'm not making that mistake again," Santana said before being a palm full of candy to her mouth.

"Well…she's kind of caught me staring, or as she says, ogling her a few times," Quinn said bashfully.

"Really? That's it? What's the big deal?" Santana as she rolled her eyes.

"It wouldn't be a big deal if I knew I was doing it," Quinn said tiredly.

"What do you mean," Santana said turning to face Quinn.

"I mean I'll just be sitting there, maybe looking in her direction, and she'll go, 'Lucile I understand that I have amazing legs that make it hard to resist touching let alone staring but I fear if you continue gazing at me you'll mess up our piece,'" Quinn said with knitted eyebrows as if she was trying to understand what Rachel had meant.

Santana suddenly broke out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter that forced her to sit straight and clutch her chest, "Damn Quinn, she called you out in the worst of ways."

"It's not funny," Quinn insisted. "She says it with a soft smile, then winks at me before she turns around and orders me to run it again. Then I have to sit there playing with my eyes glued to the keys until she finishes and then she says it again."

"She says it again?" Santana questions confusion etched on her face.

"Yeah, she'll stop see me looking up at her and she'll say it again," Quinn said simply.

"Wait…after she finishes telling you not to eyeball her you immediately start to stare at her again?" Santana questioned, "What the fuck is wrong with you Quinn?"

"What? I finish playing the song and she's sometimes still holding the note so I look up. She can sing really beautifully San, and her face is filled with such emotion during songs…I like to watch her sing. I swear I don't in a creepy I want your body way. It's more of a wow your awesome way…" Quinn said adamantly.

"I'm not hearing much of a difference there Quinn," Santana said through a chuckle.

"There's a difference," Quinn said. "There is definitely a difference. Why am I the only one that sees it?"

"Because everyone else doesn't want to fuck her," Santana said simply before split a red and green skittle and joined the half to make a double flavored skittle.

"Shut up. I don't even like her like that Santana," Quinn said. "You know they make double flavored ones right?"

"You're point being?" Santana asked.

"You don't have to do that," Quinn said with a smile.

"I've done it this way since we were kids. You never complained before," Santana said as she feed her the candy.

"Yeah, that's because when I was nice to you stopped making fun of me, and then when we were older and I could hold my own I didn't say anything because you'd make out with me," Quinn said fanciful. "But now your all out and making up for lost time and I'm not into sharing."

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"David Karofsky, if you'd allow me to stop you there and offer this preemptive plea," Rachel started to say as David walked up to her with a slushie in hand. "I've begun to talk to my father's more about the situations I've found myself at school, thinking that it would be beneficial because not only was one of my fathers bullied in school but my other, while not a bully, was at the top of the high school hierarchy, add that to the fact that daddy's studied psychology."

"Berry," Karofsky sighs as he shakes the slushie around in his hand.

"Right, I'll get to the point my fathers have helped me determine the root of your supposed dislike for me. Anyway since you're a male bully a female there can only be a few reason and I myself, because I'm the one that has seen you interact with other people and not just myself, have narrowed it down to that your envious. It's not of something petty like it is with other girls but something of importance. I've found that the only thing in my life that you can be envious of, besides my voice and my inevitable rise to fame, is my upbringing. She I was taught to accept myself and never be ashamed of who I am and what I feel, which I'm sure you know because that's why I started to be bullied in the first place," Rachel continued.

"Berry," Karofsky growled.

"No wait let me finish this. David I want to ask you is there anything you want to tell me. Do you want to be true to yourself and remove some of the weight from your shoulder? Allow me to be your confidant. Let's fan this spark into a flaming friendship," Rachel finished with a smile and her eyes wide open.

Karofsky opens his mouth as if he's going to speak but then tilts his head to the side and purses his lips together and flings the drink in her face. "No everything's about you Berry."

"No see that's my point Karofsky. This is about you," Rachel said expectantly. "This is about how you truly feel."

"I feel like buying a couple more slushies," Karofsky said with fake cheerfulness. "I'll see you at last bell Berry."

"_Told you it wouldn't work," said as she shook her head. _

"I see failure as a motivation to try harder," I said as I picked up my emergency kit and walked to the bathroom.

Brief Glimpses into the Lives of Unstable Women

"You know one thing I don't get," Rachel asked.

"What's that?" Quinn asked turning away from her piano.

"If my subliminal messaging worked and you did want to ask me out when I asked you to ask me out. Why didn't you just come talked to me after Beth asked you to take an earlier piano playing shift?" Rachel asked.

"Right well…you're going to think I'm stupid," Quinn said.

"Probably," Rachel nodded.

"…I wanted to make your dreams come true," Quinn said.

"What do you mean," Rachel asked.

"I wanted to give you your epic love story," Quinn said with a shrug.

"So you stalked me," Rachel asked in amazement.

"Yeah," Quinn said straightforwardly.

"Gosh I'm like so freaking in love with you right now," Rachel said as she walked over to Quinn.

"Really," Quinn said smiling.

"Really," Rachel said as she leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
